


An Unethical Relationship

by Neko_Positive



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Poor Prompto Argentum, Prostitute Prompto Argentum, Prostitution, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/pseuds/Neko_Positive
Summary: After reaching the conclusion that he needed someone to help him alleviate his constant stresses, Noctis drives off under the radar in search of a prostitute for him to spend the night with in hopes that it could help him deal.Little did he know, said prostitute would make a much larger impact on him than he had initially anticipated.





	1. A Rendezvous Of Sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, finally updating another story feels weird >3<
> 
> After my last story, I went from one to the next, each time thinking it was a good idea but eventually scrapping it, and ended up sticking with this one.
> 
> Tell me down in the comments below if you think that this has potential, I'd love to hear your opinions ^w^
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope everyone enjoys ;3

Noctis didn’t know what he was doing.

His so-called ‘plan’ was just plain-out stupid, and Astrals, maybe even dangerous. Noctis could not specifically describe what was going through his head as he continued to make his way to the sketchier parts of Insomnia, but what he did know for sure was that he was damn-well determined to continue. The reason for that was one based off of desperation, and the Prince of Lucis felt urged to find a way to manage with his wearisome issues. On the top of the list, the cherry of the metaphorical cake, was that the stresses of his everyday life were only increasing, and in turn the alleviations dwindling. The scale of the pros and cons were most definitely unbalanced, and only degenerating since he had begun to take actual notice, both in his personal and professional life. 

It had come to his attention that his many, sleepless nights were beginning to accumulate, and along with this, his patience was seemingly non-existent—that distressing, little fact made the prince most distraught for multiple reasons. Despite his will to be laid-back and somewhat nonchalant, his edgy temper was at an all-time high. The shocked or hurt looks he was noticing from his advisor, the withering and repulsed glares from his Shield, both only gouging at the noticeably expanding hole within him, their demeanour around him having changed ever so slightly—but it was still noticeable. Of course, it was. He couldn’t help but notice that his only friends were beginning to regard him differently, and it was _his_ fault—it made him want to scream. Noctis had become more and more so unable to hold himself back before whatever the hell came out of his mouth in a period of anxiety, only seeping in self-pity after he had made comments that he didn’t mean at all. He was told that hormones were what caused such behaviour, but he was an adult now, and seemingly worse than he was a few years ago.

Noctis saw no way to immediately patch up his struggles and fill the void; no matter how hard he tried, he just ended up getting upset with himself, and then taking _that_ out on those around him. It was petty, and immature, but he couldn’t fix it. He saw no way how to.

And so, after weeks of deliberation, the prince resolved to simply settle on some variety of consolation. He wasn’t looking to completely repair; only to reduce his apprehensions and stresses, particularly for the future. He just wanted _relief._ And it wasn’t just for him that he wanted it; it was also for his companions’ sakes, as well. They didn’t deserve to have to take such antagonisms from him, because his suffering was _not_ their fault.

Because Noctis _was_ suffering; that was quite clear to him, and had been for a while. He had distressing worries about the harsh future, and about his dad, plaguing his mind with unceasing tedium. Along with that, the man constantly found himself with his hands full with either meetings, training, or mandatory royal educations that he needed to attend to and complete on a deadline. Besides his Shield and advisor, no other friends made themselves known to him, and if they did, his social awkwardness and withdrawn conduct was enough to push them away within a certain period of time. 

He had time to himself, sure. Especially since he had finished school. But those moments weren’t spent doing something fun, or productive. Without his two companions being by his side at all times, he’d have abundant spans of solitude. And whenever he was alone, he’d find himself fixating on all the regrettable things he had said that day, or what was going to happen in the future. To him, or his two friends. His dad, as well.

Obsessing about his troubles had become the norm with him, and sometimes he’d even forget what there was to look forward to. Even though the life of a prince sounded about as glamorous as it got, Noctis couldn’t see how it could get any more predictable. The only surprises he got were negative, like sudden calls about something he did wrong from a frustrated advisor, or disheartening news that his father’s health had taken a rough turn once again.

Just little aches in his chest. Tiny jibes at his heart that he couldn’t quite recover from before a successive blow pierced once again. Over the last two years or so, he had lost count over how many times he succumbed to these debauching feelings.

But even so, there was no way he could mention to anyone what was going on inside of his head. He was supposed to be the prince, prepared to take over the entire kingdom when it was his time; how could anyone take him seriously knowing that he was already crying himself to sleep just because he was troubled and lonely? No way would he speak out, not even to his father, not ever. He just couldn’t.

Someway, somehow, he would have to handle things himself.

Shortly after reaching that conclusion, Noctis realized that he needed something more, even if it wasn’t a constant fix. He wouldn’t dare settle for drugs, of course, but rather something less extreme; something quick, distracting, and possibly even way out of his comfort zone.

Somehow, after those weeks of mental debation, he found himself making his way to find a prostitute.

It was mind-boggling, even to him, to realize exactly what it was that he was doing, but it was most definitely efficient for what he had in mind. To be able to lose himself in hazy, unadulterated ecstasy. What could be easier?

Noctis hoped that if he repeated that last line enough times, he’d begin to believe it.

It was a few months ago, when Ignis was busy driving him to an event at an unpractically late hour, when at a stop he noticed a discreet transaction between some dude and a middle-aged woman in fishnet stockings. The guy handed her some cash, she in turn nodding with a lazy smile on her face, but Ignis drove off before he could see what happened next. But even so, it just notified him that such things _were_ going on. He didn’t think much of it back then, and didn’t even mention it to his advisor. But now, it proved to be the source of his idea.

On one hand, he could’ve possibly contacted a brothel instead of opting for something as dodgy as a street hooker, but he didn’t want to chance anything that could be considered official in any way. He didn’t want any signatures, any sign-ups, any possibility that he could be recognized by more than one person. After all, entering a sex establishment in the kingdom he was to rule sounded like the definition of a bad idea. He couldn’t risk it, especially since Ignis practically scanned all of his financial remittances, privacy be damned. 

He needed real cash, and no witnesses. He was pretty sure if he paid the prostitute enough, they would keep their mouth shut. And even if they didn’t, who would believe a single person saying that they were offered money for sex with the Prince of Lucis? Never the best at strategizing, or thinking things through in general, really, this appeared to be his best bet. It was definitely not foolproof, but he was beyond desperate at the moment. 

Desperate for relief. To spend the night with someone sounded as if it would most assuredly provide that exact thing. Sex would help him calm down, or at least he hoped it would. He was seeking to go all the way with someone because on one side, Noctis masturbated often, it was true—but it just didn’t do enough anymore. It didn’t send him anywhere, and he couldn’t block out his unease even during his climax. Sometimes he’d be so down that he couldn’t even will himself to get hard. He guessed that with another person, having real sex for the first time in over two years, he’d have no choice but to lose himself in whatever sensations he was welcomed to. 

No work, no status, no judgement. Just mindless, engrossing bliss that he could share with another. It didn’t sound like it was too much to ask for. He wanted to neglect his issues, and forgo his problems, even if it was just once. Since he had finished school, stuff like playing hooky and disregarding work had become a thing of the past. Everything was beginning to pile up, and he had no release. He could only hold onto everything, and try to hold himself together whilst he was at it. He had shallowly mentioned to Ignis a few times that he was feeling stressed, at times when he just couldn’t hold it all in, but his advisor suggested things such as therapy, or possibly massages. Noctis couldn’t ever see himself doing therapy again, and he’d do a whole lot in order to prevent any stranger’s hands from making contact with his back. He craved more so than anything to just let some steam out of the pot that was the manifestation of his worries. A balance was highly anticipated, and when the idea of possibly shaping such a thing came to his mind, he went to work immediately for a plan.

He would never have ordered Ignis to have someone sent up to his room, or anything of the sort. He’d never be able to look at his advisor the same way, no matter how understandable it might’ve turned out to be. Plus, his Shield would’ve most certainly been notified of his request, and he’d rather die than have to try and live down _that_ one. ‘Noctis, the royal douche who was so unappealing that he had to order people to satisfy his sexual needs, because no one would be willing to do so themselves.’

He could practically hear the words spilling out of Gladiolus’ mouth with a smug smirk accompanying, the irksome tone augmented due to his amassed disdain with the prince. 

And besides, that wasn’t what was going to happen, anyway. He wasn’t just going to force someone to serve him. Definitely not.

He was paying for this. There was a difference. Most certainly.

Noctis had everything planned out. He had waited for the perfect time, where Ignis would be at the citadel all night, and the next day, working. Gladiolus was making a visit to his sister for around the same duration, and the prince himself had no pressing matters to attend to. Noctis had arranged one of the less conspicuous cars to drive out of his apartment, and since he had his license, the whole plot played out in seclusion. No drivers. Perfect.

And so here he was, the mellow moonlight streaming through the Wall seamlessly and dancing along with the already bright city lights, the prince having already been gazing over sketchy streets through his dark-tinted windows for a while. Even so, he had a scarf wrapped around his neck, and huge sunglasses concealing a large portion of his more easily-definable features. He even pulled his hair back into a small knot, just to differentiate between his usual style that was consistently plastered throughout the tabloids. A wad of cash that amounted to one thousand crowns nestled safely in his pocket, the prince having obtained such a sum through more discreet means, insinuating Ignis couldn’t possibly find out about it.

There were countless faces he passed, some old, young, male, female. But most of the areas were crowded, and so he made sure to avoid them as well as he could. He spotted some women who were dressed rather promiscuously, but they were always stumbling around with friends, not looking to open their legs for money. Ignoring everyone who was accompanied by another, Noctis began to give up on hope. He thought it would be easier than this, but for some reason, he was having trouble simply finding a single soul.

Turning into a darker, much more quiet street for the second time that night, Noctis drove slowly, peering through his windows with distinct regard. For some reason, the whole, filthy street was void of intense lighting, and appeared to be desolate. That was, until he finally saw someone.

A woman, clad in a short skirt, pretty hair, and alone. She wasn’t really walking anywhere, more like just standing there. Like she was waiting.

Taking that as a hint for what the woman did in her spare time, Noctis took a massive breath before he finally pulled up near her, his heart thudding in his chest with erratic repetition. The engine cut off hastily, and the sudden silence was almost overwhelming. In the movies, the woman would always walk up to the window and lean against it as she and the dude negotiated payment. The woman he saw all those months ago did the same. He guessed that was how this would turn out.

And so, with that in mind, Noctis grimaced when the lady finally took a harsh look at the car that pulled up so closely to her with an unmistakable frown, taking a step back. And then another. Ultimately, she was walking away, the prince obviously having been mistaken of her intentions, or what would have been her intentions if she was actually a prostitute. And his misguided actions had only proven to scare the poor girl.

After all this time, he finally managed to pull up to someone he had hope for, and she ran away. They didn’t even exchange words, his creepy approach enough to send her running for the hills. It was only the first stop, and yet he found that he had already completely given up by that point. What was the use? He was just wasting his time. It was stupid to have thought that this would have worked in the first place.

Gazing out towards the direction where the woman had scampered off to, lost in self-deprecating thoughts, a sudden, light tapping against his window nearly made him cry out in shock, Noctis’ head whipping around to see who had approached him without his notice.

Through the vague darkness beyond his window, blue eyes stared into his own through his sunglasses, the distance between them minor, the eyes belonging to a body who had taken another step backwards after having knocked. The body of a male.

“Y-Yes?” Noctis inquired suspiciously after he rolled down his window until it was halfway open, suddenly becoming hyperaware of just how sketchy the dark street he was parked on was. Maybe he should’ve just ignored him.

After a few more moments of mental questions flowing without restraint whilst he waited for an explanation for knocking on his window like this, Noctis observed exactly what the guy looked like with instinctive haste. 

Longish, blonde hair adorned his paler face messily, but not in an unappealing way. Freckles dispersed across the young man’s nose and cheeks, the look sort of conveying a kind of innocence in his apparent, impersonal appearance. Analyzing even further, Noctis perceived he wasn’t especially tall, but in no way lacking height. But it was whilst observing the guy’s figure did Noctis finally take immediate notice to how the man was dressed. 

Impossibly tight, dark leather shorts clung without restraint to the guy’s waist, Noctis able to make out things that would most certainly get helpless gawks in a more public place. Two dark, bulky twin bracelets clung to his wrists, the shallow design engaging. Most of the guy’s stomach was bare, toned muscles clearly visible there, too. A charcoal, open vest jacket hung over his shoulders, the only thing underneath a harness of some sort that was obviously meant to emphasize the man’s pecs, a smattering of freckles adorning the muscles there, as well. He was probably wearing shoes. 

And that was it.

There was no other notion that came to Noctis’ mind whilst contemplating what the man in front of him was supposed to be.

“…Are you looking for a good time?” the stranger inquired almost softly as he purposely leaned forwards once more, a hint of stiffness in his posture, perturbation in his voice. It wasn’t especially deep or robust, and it lacked the sort of masculinity Noctis would’ve expected from a guy wearing a harness like that. It belonged to the sort of guy you’d call buddy, the kind who’d continually come and hang out at your home, and not on the streets, looking to use his body for easy cash.

It was only then did Noctis realize he was just staring at the stranger without saying a word. Replaying what he was certain he had heard, a dark flush blossomed to his cheeks within seconds.

“I-I beg your pardon…?” he eventually squeaked out in a voice unbefitting of a twenty-year-old, let alone a prince, the man unable to pull his gaze away from the blonde who was now eying him thoughtfully through the half-open window. He felt incredibly stupid in his bulky sunglasses and scarf, but he didn’t dare take them off. 

“I said,” he reiterated without changing his previous tone, “Are you looking for a good time, man? I’m one of the people who provide them, in case you didn’t get that straight away—considering that you can pay the fee, of course.”

Noctis felt like blowing up. Astrals, what was he supposed to do in this situation? If he said no and tried to pull away, would this guy try and murder him? Would he just let him go? His lack of experience immediately settled his thoughts to the worst-case scenarios, and he was rendered afflicted in his decision.

But at the same time… something sparked inside of his mind. Something foreign, almost completely unrecognizable. It was blatant to the prince that he’d most likely never have considered this in any other circumstance; and yet here it was, trying its best to curl its grip into his brain, aiming to ultimately captivate his more urgent attention. He couldn’t bring himself to ignore the possibility.

…Was this night to be entirely fruitless, after all? Could he… Could he possibly bring a _guy_ back to his apartment? He was going for a distraction, something new and exciting—that _definitely_ fit the piece, right?

Quickly glancing up and down the man outside his window once more, he noticed that he was just waiting patiently, like he had all the time in the world. 

Insecurities were abruptly regarded with slight disdain, and Noctis couldn’t wrap his head around it. Maybe it was because it would be something he had never, ever done before, but anxious fixations settled in record time, and he couldn’t even think of an answer to his previous question.

Seconds later, and uncertainty got the better of him, the prince ultimately deciding against it. There was just something unsettling about this entire situation, and he more or less just wanted to get the hell out of there. He was stupid and immature to have even attempted to do something like this. And as childish as it sounded, he just wanted to go home.

“Um… I don’t know…” Noctis finally murmured with forced hesitation, hoping that the guy would take the hint and leave him be. 

“You don’t have to be nervous, dude,” the man announced abruptly, the word ‘dude’ startling the prince momentarily, “There’s no shame in a little pleasure. And I’ll be sure to make you feel real good, I promise. If you’re looking for some experience, I can most definitely provide. If it’s something stressin’ you out, I’ll make it all disappear.” A slightly strained smirk was sent his way. “Just give me a few moments, and I’ll persuade you yet.”

Noctis had frozen, despite his already-rigid position. That last option was what he wanted. _Exactly_ that. He wanted it so badly, but was _this_ really the right way to get it? Why was he even considering it again, after having already decided against it? Wasn’t there something easier, a simpler way…?

“C’mon, babe,” the guy suddenly whispered out in a voice that practically oozed out sensuality, Noctis not even having realized he had closed some distance between the window and his person. The guy’s lashes fluttered charmingly as he pouted ever so slightly. “I’ll do whatever you tell me, like a good, little boy… What do ya say?”

Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap.

This was _so_ wrong. Noctis forgot how to process properly. He couldn’t possibly be replaying the words over and over in his head because he found it in various ways enticing and hopelessly captivating.

…And yet that was exactly what was happening. What was it about that dirty line that turned him on so much? And coming out of a dude’s mouth, he should’ve been even more opposed to it, right? 

…Right?

“…W-What are your rates?”

At first confusion lingered within him, but it only took a little while for Noctis to realize that those questionable words came out of his own mouth. The prince had to stop himself from slamming his head against the dashboard in unparalleled mortification, the blush burning across his face so fiercely he feared the man before him would laugh.

But the blonde didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he just didn’t care. He simply smiled almost wickedly, and for a second, Noctis had to contemplate over whether or not he was just baited by a male prostitute. Not exactly something royalty did often.

“One hundred for an hour,” the guy eventually replied, that impish smirk still on his face, “More if you want to go crazy and really make it last. Either way, I’ll give you what you want.”

For that price, he could most definitely accomplish what he had been craving for weeks, now. He shouldn’t be doing it, and he could just imagine the look on Ignis’ face, or his father’s, if they somehow found out what level he was stooping to. 

But that didn’t stop his head from nodding, a clear indication that he accepted this guy’s terms.

Noctis couldn’t believe this was happening. A prostitute was currently circling around his car to climb into the passenger side, and worst of all, he was _waiting_ for them. For _him._ Was he going to have sex with another man? How was that even going to work? He’d never… He’d never done something like this, not even in high school. It wasn’t even really something he considered, so why was he just letting it happen? Did he actually want to fall through with this, and spend the night with this guy?

The slamming of the opposite-side door startled him out of his thoughts, Noctis gazing over to the now-occupied car seat, regarding the new addition to the car’s interior. It was an effort in itself not to accidently let his eyes wonder, the bulge in the guy’s skimpy pants somehow even more prominent now that he was sitting down. He was moderately surprised that the blonde didn’t mention his own bizarre-looking accessories, but he wouldn’t take them off. Not yet.

“Where do you wanna do this, then?” the guy asked him without retracting eye-contact, his index and middle finger delicately brushing against his thumb, most likely a nervous habit. Although he didn’t _seem_ nervous…

“Uh…” Noctis mumbled, mentally scrambling for what he thought would be the right answer. He had originally planned to take the prostitute back to his apartment, and since he had nothing to do work-wise, both Ignis and Gladiolus out of the picture as well, he wouldn’t be in any rush to eradicate any and all possible evidence that was left behind. Also, the ‘tools’ for any acts of sex were hiding quietly in his bedside table. But now…? He was unsure of how much he wanted to bring this stranger into his home.

…But he guessed he’d enjoy it a lot more surrounded by the familiar, safe walls of his apartment, considering that this was actually happening, of course. He couldn’t exactly decide whether or not he had banged his head so hard on something that he somehow managed to fall into a dream about _this._

But since the latter seemed unlikely, the prince considered the question once more, even so ending up with the same solution as before. He wanted to ditch his stresses; not add a constant paranoia over whether someone was peering in through the glass of his windows wherever they decided to park. And he couldn’t go to some hotel, either. Options were definitely limited, and he hoped this guy would understand without any thorough explanation necessary.

“I… was hoping to just take you back to my place, actually. It isn’t far,” Noctis finally got out, his voice indecisive even to his own ears.

Silence accompanied, the guy opposite of him looking as if he was contemplating his response, biting his lip suddenly. The mature-like, sexy attitude appeared to waver for a second or two, a glimpse of something odd streaking over the blonde’s features, only for it to revert to the previous expression and remain frozen. “…I’m not sure how comfortable I am knowing that I’ll be in your place. You understand, don’t you?”

“O-Of course,” Noctis assured whilst licking his lips, nodding to emphasize his point, “It’s just that… well, I’ve never done this before, and I’d prefer to be somewhere I felt more calm, or something. I swear I’m not a psycho or anything, I’d just really… like what you previously offered. To make my stresses disappear, even if just for a little bit?” That insinuated that he chose the former, one-hour option whence concerning payment, but he quickly decided to add, “And I’m not planning on anything… extreme,” just in case.

The guy stared for a little longer, before he tilted his head slightly to the side, his expression pensive. “When you say, ‘you’ve never done this before’, what is it that you’re referring to? Hiring a hooker, or…?”

It wasn’t even another second before Noctis realized what the blonde was implying, a flush rising to his cheeks once again. Before he could say anything, the stranger beat him to it.

“I couldn’t help but notice you and that woman,” he spoke plainly, Noctis’ breath hitching at the mention of his recent mishap. “You stopped for _her,_ yes?”

Noctis resolved that there was no point in denying it, even though this was just a stranger he was conversing with.

“…Yes,” the prince finally admitted, unsure of why this guy was interrogating him about that, the prince embarrassed no matter the reason, anyway.

“And yet here _we_ are,” he finished, regarding the prince with what appeared to be curiosity. “…Are you okay with me?”

Noctis blinked multiple times out of shock, the question having taken him aback. It was certainly something that he himself was pondering over, as well. “I… I never considered it before, being intimate with another man… but, I guess…?”

“So, I’ll be your first?” came the response.

The prince nodded slowly whilst his face continued to burn hotly, Noctis unable to look the man opposite of himself in the eyes. Why the hell were they having this conversation, like they knew each other or something? Wasn’t a prostitute willing to have sex with practically anyone? No questions asked? What was the point of making this awkward?

“You’re putting quite the level of pressure on me, y’know?” the guy eventually spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice, “Guess I gotta try my best, now, huh?”

Oh, Gods. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pressure you, or anything, I just-“

“I’m just teasing you,” the blonde interjected quickly, Noctis blinking as he peered back into the man’s eyes in surprise. He just laughed at his stiff response. “Gods, how pent up _are_ you, man?”

Noctis just bit his lip as he glanced out the windshield in a vain attempt to conceal his ever-increasing blush, once again wondering how the hell he let himself end up in this situation. Although, however uncomfortable he was, somewhere, deep down, he was glad he managed to reel in someone who didn’t appear to be a complete and utter psychopath. And despite the fact that another penis was mixed into the offer, the guy _was_ a rather beautiful, young specimen, he had to admit. His eyes, hair, freckled skin, blatantly apparent sex appeal… maybe this wouldn’t be too bad, after all. He just needed to stop fixating so much.

A few more seconds breezed by, not a word being conversed. That was, until he heard the, “The name’s Argentum, by the way.” emitting from the blonde.

Looking over at the guy, ‘Argentum’, Noctis only then remembered that he had to introduce himself, as well. 

Oh, boy. 

Suddenly hyperaware that this could turn out to spoil his night, the prince knew he had to do this right. He had to prepare for a bad response, along with making sure his wording wasn’t too immediately alerting.

He wasn’t looking forward to this, and he could only hope this Argentum dude would take it better than he thought he would.

“Um… there’s something I should tell you,” he spoke slowly and carefully, just praying that he wouldn’t somehow manage to scare off this one, as well. Hypothetically, would he himself care that the guy he would be opening his legs for was the next ruler of the entire kingdom?

…Maybe it would be best not to ask himself that question again.

Argentum just waited without moving too much, his eyes even more blue now that they were caught in the light gleaming from the roof.

Before the prince revealed himself for real, Noctis opted to just ask a quick question first. “You… You don’t have a camera, do you?”

Real smooth. Provide mysterious tension to an already insane approaching question. Where the hell was Ignis’ terminology when he needed it?

But even though Noctis understood how weird it was to ask a question like that right out of the blue, despite its necessity, Argentum didn’t seem all too fazed, oddly enough. “Not right now, I don’t. I don’t even bring my phone to work. You don’t have to worry about whatever it is you’re worrying about.”

Taking a massive breath, the prince decided to just speak plainly, despite a frightened voice inside of him screaming at him to make a run for it. “My name’s Noctis.”

He counted to three before he received an initial reaction, Argentum’s eyes finally narrowing slightly, his lips tightening in obvious disbelief. “Noctis,” he repeated in a doubtful, flat voice, his tone conveying immense incredulity. “As in… _Prince_ Noctis?”

Realizing that he had no other choice, lest he wanted to spend his night of wonders clad in pulled-back hair, crazy sunglasses, and maybe even the scarf, Noctis slowly reached up to take the articles off, despite his better judgement. The gasp that emitted from Argentum once he did so completely overshadowed the controlled façade of his, the strident sound higher pitched and obviously shocked. His mouth dropped open. His eyes widened to three times their previous sizes.

“You’re… You’re _Prince_ Noctis?!” Argentum gaped without even trying to conceal his astonishment, Noctis cringing slightly at the echo of noise in the car. Yep, he resolved he could’ve done this better.

Even so, the prince just nodded slowly, taking out his hair now that he was at it. He felt slightly better now that it was out in the open, however open a closed-off car with only the two of them in there could be, but could only predict what would happen next.

“I-I… I gotta go,” Argentum abruptly announced, turning around in his seat to push open the door without another word being spoken. 

Despite having guessed that that would’ve been the response, alarms were suddenly blaring in the only moments he found he had left. Without even thinking about it, Noctis reached out and grabbed Argentum’s arm, the instinctive action drawing a sharp look from the blonde as his head spun around to face him once again. But it wasn’t solely anger. There was something else there, too.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis blurted out, not even thinking of his next words before he spoke them, “I wanted to tell you earlier, but I just had to make sure-“

“It doesn’t matter!” Argentum yelled loudly, staring at the prince through wide and almost fearful eyes, “There’s _no_ way this is happening, who knows what’d happen to me if I got caught out, I-“

“There’s no way you’d get caught!” Noctis quickly interrupted, his voice pleading, “I swear, nothing will happen! I won’t _let_ anything-“

“Listen! You’re the _prince,_ I can’t just-“

“One thousand!” Noctis suddenly exclaimed desperately in the heat of the moment, Argentum’s movements eventually coming to a complete halt, arguments dying on his lips. The idea of blurting out a sum was completely spontaneous, and yet it seemed to have the desirous effect of stupefaction.

“…What?” Argentum demanded after a moment, his eyes slightly narrowed.

“I’ll give you a thousand crowns, just for an hour,” Noctis quickly got out now that it was obvious he had obtained Argentum’s undivided attention. “…Please.”

Reaching into his pocket, Noctis pulled out the cash roll he had stashed there, handing it to Argentum without a second thought; it was more of an act of trust than anything, because he knew full well that the blonde could literally just make a run for it as soon as his fingers curled around the money. 

Breathing shallowly, Argentum reached out slowly, gingerly taking it into his grasp as he exuded a minuscule breath. He deliberately brushed his fingers over it, as if making sure it was real.

“It’s all there, I promise,” Noctis assured, moderately surprised that he had managed to satiate the intense worry that had suddenly overcome the blonde next to him. Even if the means by doing so were rather… immoral. “Just… don’t go, please. I’d… really like to do this with you.”

And for the most part, it was true. But on another, more insignificant note, it was so weird, to be the prince and still having to beg. Not that he didn’t beg Ignis for certain things at times, but this just felt different. It just proved that no matter what title was held upon him, he was still the same as everyone else at his core. Noctis just wished everyone else knew that about him. 

Mentally dispelling his rather impromptu, oddly deep, and distracting thoughts, the prince reverted his attention back to the task at hand. 

“…Argentum, was it?” Noctis inquired in a softer tone when he didn’t get an immediate answer to his pleas, the blonde quickly opening his mouth as if to say something, only to close it right after. He just nodded in response to the inquired designation. “I wasn’t kidding, earlier,” the prince continued gently, “Even if somehow such a situation would arise, I won’t let anything happen to you. I have the entire night, and tomorrow, to myself, so there’ll be no interruptions. No guards, no nothing. And I’ve gotten anything we might need ready, as well. You’ll be perfectly safe. Just… please.”

After a while, Argentum finally looked over, the ambience the prince received from the blonde one that wasn’t tampered with, the previous, assured attitude obviously having been a point of successful business. Currently, Noctis perceived a much more honest expression, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Suddenly, the stranger in the passenger seat seemed a whole lot more human, and he began to feel bad for him. For tastelessly bribing him along like this. Maybe this whole thing was as bad as he had feared, despite his earlier downplaying of the previously unknown circumstances. 

“…You’ve really thought this all through, haven’t you?” Argentum eventually muttered out, looking as uncomfortable as Noctis felt.

Despite himself, the prince just nodded without disagreement, hoping with everything inside of him that he’d managed to persuade him. He didn’t know when or how this got so serious to him, but right then, it was.

“…Okay. I’ll do it,” Argentum finally answered, leaning his head back against the rest as Noctis nearly released an inexact noise of relief. He worked to keep a composed look on his face, despite his various inner emotions spinning out of control. “I’ve never had sex with a prince, before, so this should be an experience.”

Struggling to ignore that last sentence with hesitant uncertainty, Noctis examined the blonde from his seat, waiting the tiniest bit before letting out anything else. “And you can’t tell anyone about this. It’d have to be a secret.”

“…Of course,” Argentum responded in a semi-shaky voice, scratching his fingers against his thumb once again.

His head was already swimming by that point, but the one sure thing he comprehended was that he received a confirmation from the guy; a mutual consent.

And that was enough. That meant success.

Once it became apparent that no more conversation was to be brought to light, Noctis turned the keys in the ignition after a few more nervous seconds of contemplation, the engine of the car calmly roaring to life. Gently pushing down on the accelerator, the car began to move, and then the two were making their way to the prince’s apartment, the lingering silence soundlessly accompanying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try my best for weekly updates, stay tuned if you like the concept so far! ^3^
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: aaaaahhhhh I'm sorry I update next week for sure ;M;
> 
> Edit: this has been one of the worst chapters I've ever had to write, but I'm so close to being done. It's just... not finished yet. It might as well be, but I haven't even attempted to give my all to editing and such, and I've literally spent the last 7 hours writing my ass off. It somehow grew to over 16,000 words, and I'm splitting and dicing, so chapter 3 is pretty much done. I'm really, truly sorry to any who were looking forwards to this chapter being put up now, but I'm just too tired to work even more on it right now. I promise I'll put the next chapter up next week. :(


	2. Profitable And Unavailing Ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _so_ sorry that I've taken this long to update! ;M;
> 
> I've never written a chapter this long before, it wasn't even supposed to be this long! I just didn't see where I could cut it in half... And I also had trouble connecting with this update for some reason, I get the feeling that I went in a totally different direction than the first chapter, and then I literally changed the whole story to see if it could be more interesting, and I'm stuck with this and there's no time to change. If you don't like where things went for this chapter, I completely understand, I'm not too sure about it myself... Welp, now the next chapter's done as well, so I'm sure that'll be up accordingly.
> 
> I still hope everyone enjoys, tho, the effort I put into editing this beast was really something XD
> 
> ALSO EXPLICIT SMUTINESS!!! i'm still embarrassed... //w//

After a rather spontaneous and undeclared competition of ‘who can break the silence first?’, the blonde and raven ended up driving to Noctis’ apartment without exchanging much in terms of conversation, the surprise or wonder that the prince sensed from his designated partner lacking; especially whence considering their circumstances. The only noises that Argentum permitted were the occasional releasement of barely perceivable gasps as he stared out the window of the moving car, the buildings getting brighter and more beautiful as they neared the prince’s apartment. Noctis himself used to take notice of the changes between his neighbourhood and the others, but had long since lost his attentiveness towards the various exteriors decorating the streets, mostly due to worn-out novelty. Argentum, although wearing a face that didn’t openly express any of his more empirical feelings, expressed an apparency to Noctis that he certainly wasn’t overly used to their current surroundings. 

These aspects bubbled up to his mind, and it was not for the first time since their journey had initiated did the prince absentmindedly find himself wondering if that sketchy street where they had met one another was near where Argentum lived, or simply one of the less crowded places where he conducted his business.

Despite the awkward tension relentlessly infusing the air between them, it wasn’t long before they arrived at his apartment, thankfully enough. The car came to a complete stop and retracted the consistent noises it provided, Noctis sighing relievedly at the halting sensation that signified that their destination had officially been reached. …Well, sort of. 

The words ‘so far, so good’ were at the forefront of Noctis’ mind, and he guessed he ought to be grateful that since getting in the car, things haven’t gotten much worse than they already appeared to be; after all, this night had taken enough turns as it was. Peering over at his more or less soundless passenger, he noticed that Argentum was literally disregarding him and instead staring out of the windshield, taking in the sight of the prince’s glamorous apartment building that Noctis had walked out of not too long ago, the blonde’s mouth pursed into a small ‘o’. 

Taking it as a quick opportunity to mentally devise, Noctis immediately fixated on what his previous plans for the night were, and if he could merely apply them to the currently, though slightly, altered situation at hand. Was there any difference, outside of the whole sex part? What about before that happened? Would people fixate on two men closely together harsher than they would’ve for opposite genders? Did ordinary people actually do that? Was that to even be taken into the equation? Were they to keep some distance between their persons?

Pondering over exactly what he should do next, Noctis mentally searched for the decidedly more pressing matters that didn’t require any real or obsolete thoughts and considerations, abruptly finding something vastly conspicuous that fit the bill as soon as he once again gazed over at the blonde beside him. 

Argentum’s clothes. Noticing how his own eyes were glazing over the male’s body with sudden piquant regard, the prince was once again reminded that the articles left a rather prominent impression on the mind, and would most definitely attract unwanted stares.

Although now that he thought about it, he didn’t know why he was treating this like some crucial secret mission, as if he and Argentum had to get into enemy territory without alerting any souls of their presence, lest they get imprisoned for life or something. As trivial as that sudden notion currently made their situation seem, Noctis didn’t internally feel any less strained about bringing this man into a place where he was constantly seen, and even recognized at times. He didn’t know if his two friends made any specific contact with the other tenants when they came over to his place, and he couldn’t trust any of the strangers in his building not to mention something about him being accompanied by another to his oblivious companions; if the situation were to occur, that is. He could just see how they’d both undoubtedly corner and interrogate him about what he was trying to hide, ultimately chancing the possibility of his dad finding out about his purchase. 

Or maybe he was just overthinking things, and that would never actually happen. Maybe Ignis and Gladiolus would be understanding, both men unwilling to embarrass him even further by mentioning it to the king. 

Be it as it may, whichever scenario were to go down, Noctis was generally unsure whilst regarding any of the possible events. Hence, tension and indecision.

After a moment of consideration had passed in continuing silence, Noctis awkwardly reached into the back to grab a large, discarded jacket that he had noticed earlier from one of his previous drives, the prince having forgotten to dispose of it before he left. Catching the blonde’s attention with his erratic movements, Noctis grasped the article and pulled it back towards himself, ultimately handing it out to Argentum with an expressive nod. It was a dark blue, button-up jacket with no hood, but it was clean nonetheless—or at least he hoped it was clean—and furthermore the prince saw no issue in the minor loan. He expected the guy to slip it on without any explanation necessary, but when no further reaction contrary to puzzlement was conveyed, he quickly elaborated.

“I’m not sure we’d avoid attention with you walking around like that…” were the words he chose whilst eyeing the ridiculously revealing clothing that were so snugly attached to the blonde’s body, modesty be damned.

A heavy few moments passed by tensely as the two men’s eyes locked; right before Noctis received a quaint rolling of the eyes at his eventual clarification, Argentum snatching it away and awkwardly slipping it on against his seat without any verbal complaints. His cumbersome bracelets bulged slightly from underneath the fabric, but it wasn’t distinctly noticeable. 

For Noctis, nothing else came to mind other than those scanty articles of clothing, and so making it to the safety of his apartment appeared to be the next big step. He gave an indication that they were getting out, and Argentum didn’t object. The two were both in the crisp, night air within seconds, meeting up again at the front of the car whilst observing their surroundings in similar fashions, random people fluttering around them without any attention being spared on their parts. Peering through the eccentric sunglasses he had put back on just in case, Noctis only then realized that the jacket he had given to Argentum was a bit too big on his slimmer frame; but that was for the best, he guessed, since those crazy tight shorts were now partially out of view. Something was better than nothing.

“…Shall we?” Noctis inquired almost shyly, the escalation from simply driving to his apartment to taking this guy up to his room suddenly and unexpectantly enthralling.

A hesitant nod was the only response he got, but it was enough of a confirmation as anything else.

And so, they began to progress, the familiar path towards the doors that Noctis had walked on countless times suddenly seeming foreign. It was a weird and unpractical notion.

Despite his uncertainty about being recognized, Noctis noted that they both walked plainly, shoulder to shoulder all the way there, despite the prince’s earlier and current concerns. Argentum looked immensely uncomfortable at the rather measly amount of poshly dressed people that were passing by them as they went, his gaze glued to the floor for most of the trek’s duration. 

Noctis wanted to reassure him that everything was okay, but ultimately decided against it after perspectively putting himself in the guy’s shoes. He found that the fruitlessness of something like reassurance from the guy paying you for sex was extreme, to say the least. Even when taking his title into consideration.

After they were distanced two steps from the appropriate apartment door, the men both evidently relieved at having reached their destination, Noctis pushed it open for Argentum to enter first, the interior then in sight. After nothing happened, the prince peered around to observe the reason for such, only to notice how the blonde was distinctly hesitant, eyes staring. It was obvious that he didn’t want to do this; but whether it was because he was against the concept of entering another’s home to conduct and accomplish the task he was being paid for, or because he generally just didn’t want the prince as a partner, Noctis didn’t know. Either way, he couldn’t help but once again feel bad for his current, coercing actions. 

Despite having come to him in the first place, his prostitute didn’t want to have sex. Fancy that. 

The notion that the reason Argentum was so averse to this concept being because the blonde was truly opposed to the idea of doing such a thing with someone like him crossed Noctis’ mind once again, and he found himself struggling to repress it, despite its insignificance. 

The idea left a little ache within him; an ache that he fought to ignore, opting to rather focus on the progression of the present.

“Hey,” Noctis called out softly, Argentum’s eyes meeting his own once again from the doorway with an uneasy smile on the prince's face. “Don’t worry. Nothing surprising is gonna pop out of nowhere, y’know?”

A few moments after Noctis having said that, Argentum promptly pulled his gaze away from the raven whilst appearing to shake off his concerns, the blonde taking a relatively cautious step inside, as if waiting for a trap to be sprung. But then he took another, and to what appeared to be his surprise, nothing exploded. Closing the door gingerly behind him, the prince sighed easefully, conclusively surrounded by his familiar walls and smells of Ignis’ cleaning once again. It was a nice feeling, to be back home. This past hour, Noctis had gotten more real action than he had had in ages, and he was quite fatigued already, as hard as it was to believe.

“Holy crap…” Argentum whispered to himself from just ahead of the prince after having removed his shoes, peering around the room at the various décor and furniture as he unbuttoned and shrugged off the jacket. The clothing was oddly enough folded carefully and hung around his arm, like he didn’t want to wrinkle it. 

However true that may be, the prince was having trouble taking notice of such a thing; Noctis’ attention got caught onto something a little bit more promiscuous than the condition of some clothing. After Argentum had slipped off the concealing jacket from his shoulders, the prince was left with his first, real look at the man’s ass in those taut, skimpy leather shorts. And he found himself unable to look away, as bizarre as it was.

Noctis couldn’t get over how wrong it was for a dude to wear something like that; and yet he didn’t cease his critical staring. It shouldn’t be okay for this man to be wearing them, he told himself once again, and yet the prince couldn’t bring himself to find the reason why. He was too busy ogling to even attempt to.

He sort of felt like he was peeping on the blonde like some creep in a corner, but he tried not to give it too much thought, lest he accidentally convince himself to tear his gaze away. Though such a concept sounded vastly appropriate in his head, Noctis found himself both unwilling and unwanting to do so, the contemporary, enthralling display captivating both his ambition and interest. As Argentum took another step, Noctis felt undeniably entranced by the now-motion enhanced view, the foreignity inexplicably thrilling as it was. 

The shorts that Argentum had somehow managed to pull on were so revealing and astonishing, Noctis couldn’t help but fixate even harder, his senses overwhelmed. He found himself wondering things as his eyes glued onto the target with embarrassing intensity; things that even he himself was embarrassed by simply thinking about. Was this guy’s ass as pert and well-rounded as it appeared to be with those pants on? What would he look like without them on? Would he be able… to feel it…?

Quickly shaking his head in abrupt humiliation at himself for his unfamiliar and less than virtuous eagerness, Noctis quietly delved deeper into his swirling thoughts as Argentum slowly fluttered around his apartment without his permission, the prince honestly uncaring.

Whilst the blonde _was_ truly a sight to behold, he couldn’t understand how looking at him, at this young man’s handsome body, could make him feel the way he did. He had seen naked men before, sure, but he had never even given it any consideration in the attraction department. Not so much as a second thought. He didn’t even think to. And that just made his current apprehension of the entire subject that much more perplexing. 

…But there was something else, Noctis noticed with an internal frown, as well. 

Something unidentifiable. A flourishing feeling that accompanied all of the thoughts that blossomed within the prince, tinting his emotions with… a peculiar kind of warmth. Noctis had found himself wanting to fondle Argentum, and as inexplicable it was, it was true. But he also perceived that he, alongside the former craving, was desiring something else. Something more. He didn’t just want to touch the blonde; he wanted to feel him. He wanted to pull him close and hold him tightly, the prince envisioning how the gasps and moans that would emit in response to his touches might sound like. And then Noctis wanted Argentum to fondly embrace his back, to say his name with vigour and affection as he-

A sudden, harsher placed footstep recalled the prince’s awareness. And maybe that was for the best.

The consoles on the shelf beneath the TV emitted an astounded curse from Argentum as he continued to observe the apartment’s interior, the stunning view of the city from the window the next thing to arouse his immediate interest. 

Ignoring his raging, uncontrollable mind for the time being, Noctis cleared his throat loudly, aiming to get Argentum’s attention back to him. He wasn’t trying to be mean or anything; it was just that he brought him here for a different reason other than to examine an expensive apartment for what appeared to be the first time. 

The previous conception that the prince had earlier involving domestic location came, and left.

Another reason for Noctis’ hasty calling was that the prince would also like to identify whatever urges were only now making themselves known to him. He wanted to investigate. This entire night was supposed to be nothing other than a release, and yet now he discovered that he wasn’t solely letting out; he was also letting in, unrecognizable desires and yearnings, neither of which had any place in his head. After all, this was solely for countering against stress and anxiety, _not_ for dabbling in some unexplored sexual curiosity he didn’t even know he had.

And to be honest, a lot of the prince’s stresses were already forgotten just on the journey itself. He found himself exclusively having this man on his mind—for more reasons than he would’ve expected, but never mind that—and he was embarrassingly eager to indulge in whatever the blonde had to offer. He wanted things to start, because he was already sick of waiting. 

The prince wanted to have great, mindless sex; and that was all. Nothing weird or sentimental attached. 

…It appeared to be what he wanted, and yet the words sounded wrong to Noctis even in his head.

Argentum seemed to get his prompting intentions immediately, blushing faintly at his curious actions having been noticed, almost as if he had forgotten that the prince was there the whole time. But along with that blush, there was some look of… reluctance, maybe? Noctis couldn’t say for certain.

Making his way back to the raven as the prince in turn disregarded what he thought he had seen on Argentum’s face, the blonde briefly inspected the wide space once more, as if searching for something. “So… where do you wanna do this, Prince Noctis?”

“A-Ah,” Noctis stuttered out immediately in a noticeably more uneasy tone, his grimace probably already pulling at the corners of his mouth. Just like that, and his attention was diverted. “Just ‘Noctis’ is fine. Formalities are unnecessary, ‘coz it’s just us here…”

“Oh. Of course,” came the mundane reply, the blonde nodding to himself as if he was storing that information to memory. “Noctis, then. So… where do you want…?” he trailed off, the reiteration unnecessary.

“In the bedroom,” the prince replied, gesturing to the room’s direction with his head. “Would that suit you…?” he eventually added, more so as a courtesy than an actual inquiry. 

Despite himself, a tiny smile pulled at Argentum’s lips, catching the prince completely off-guard. It was an undeniably cute and attractive look for the man to have, and Noctis felt something within him twitch. The prince consciously overlooked the sensation, afterwards gazing down at Argentum’s hand as he noticed how the blonde’s two fingers were beginning to do that rubbing thing again. “You don’t have to worry about me, Noctis. This is about you, and _your_ needs.”

A minor objection came to his mind, but the prince abruptly ignored it. Noctis simply nodded at Argentum’s words, decidedly keeping his mouth shut.

The two made their way over to the bedroom with light, swift steps, Argentum making it there before him; he’d have told anyone else that he wanted the blonde to go first for some reason he’d have made up after a while—but really, he just wanted to have another moment of gawking at his ass. Gods, he was probably going to burn in Ifrit’s fiery pits of hell for this.

Entering not even seconds after the blonde did, Noctis was greeted to the sight of the man sitting down on the huge bed, the folded jacket placed next to him, the blonde marvelling in the sheer size and beauty of the piece of furniture instead of simply waiting for him. For some reason, it aroused some mild irritation within the prince; it was evident that their needs and wants differed greatly.

“You sleep on _this_ every night?” the blonde inquired incredulously, lying down and humming delightedly at the evident softness, “Gods, really makes you wanna be a royal, huh? Although… I guess you already are. Huh. So, it doesn’t make you wanna be royal, because you already got the perks.” There was a pause. “Point is, this thing’s amazing.”

Having gone from sexual discussion to awkward dialogue about royally owned furniture managed to take the prince aback slightly, though he was still eager as he neared the bed. Albeit slightly less. “So… you still wanna do this?” he prompted somewhat timidly, wondering why the prostitute was more interested in his apartment than he himself. Did he do something wrong, apart from the obvious? Was it that he was merely… _unappealing?_

“Oh. Uh, yeah… of course,” Argentum nodded quickly, his tone scarcely laced with apathy. All of a sudden, the blonde purposely shifted with obviously attempted subtlety into a more revealing position on the bed, as if he had suddenly remembered what his part was in a movie.

That apparent, sexy, and excited orientation was momentarily forgotten, and put back on just like a mask, much to Noctis’ dismay. It was enough to confirm that there was certainly something lacking. It had the prince wondering if the blonde was used to playing with his words to stimulate his partner, the pretence of his own accordance hidden behind those lines, that smile, all in order to affirm payment. The internal question had a withering effect.

Random last resorts flaring to mind with abrupt velocity, Noctis ultimately determined that be needed to get some kind of romantic mood going, something that didn’t simply scream that everything about this night was for him. The purpose for such a notion was that one of the reasons the prince decided to get a prostitute in the first place was to _share_ the blissful moment; because for Noctis, the thought of whole, sensual focus on him and him alone didn’t engage him half as much as the idea of mutual pleasure. Simply knowing that his chosen partner was merely hiding behind a used façade snatched the appeal of the entire ordeal considerably. Somehow, it needed to be fixed. 

If it was even possible, with somebody like him being the blonde’s partner.

“Um…” Noctis murmured lowly, mostly to himself, thinking of some way that he could compliment Argentum as a possible attempt to ease things between them. It was mostly in the hopes of the man being more open and honest towards him, something like that possibly being a result of the raven having expressed proper friendliness. Of being open to to the blonde. Noctis felt an urge for this to be something more than a reluctant lay on the Argentum's part; at the very least, he wanted the man to feel something, if _anything,_ towards him beforehand. He didn’t know why, but it didn’t make it any less true.

“…I-I think that you’re really handsome,” Noctis stated awkwardly, instantly regretting his choice of words. He could’ve been a bit classier in his endeavour instead of opting for the most mindless praise he could think of.

The blonde raised an eyebrow in question at the statement, but eventually just shrugged it off as if it was some second-hand tribute. “Yeah… you’re not too bad yourself, Prince-“ Argentum shut his eyes and let out a sharp breath as he quickly realized his error. “-I mean, Noctis,” he tensely recovered.

Noctis wanted to quickly undermine the mistake and tell him it was alright—but before he could, Argentum stood up from the bed in one, swift movement, sighing wearily as his eyes fell upon Noctis’ own once again. “…Let’s just get this over with.”

…Okay, not such a great start.

“Um,” Noctis blurted out before they got any closer, nimbly biting down on his lip as he mentally scrambled for another solution with haste. “What would best suit you? I-I mean, I want you to be comfortable, and-“

“Doesn’t matter,” Argentum promptly interrupted, his lashes fluttering beguilingly from his position there by the bed, “It doesn’t matter what I want, Prince Noctis. Once again, this is about you, and you alone. And that’s what you’ve paid me for; to please _you._ I’m fine with anything.”

Noctis ignored the repeated honorific as he periodically observed those two, twitching fingers, the question of why Argentum was being so stubborn on the tip of his tongue. “A-Argentum… I don’t want to overstep my bounds with you. I don’t want to do anything that you wouldn’t enjoy, so-“

“You won’t be doing anything that I won’t enjoy,” Argentum cut in once again, Noctis wavering as he felt a hint of dejection wash over him, “Because you’re not the one who’ll be doing the work. Tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll do it. There is absolutely nothing necessary or required on your part, so stop worrying. You don’t owe me anything.”

“B-But…” Noctis quickly put out in a quiet, almost resigned voice as Argentum slowly approached, the man opposite of him wearing features that expressed a plain and reserved tenor, unchanging even as he closed the distance between them. “I’d… I’d prefer it if we could…”

…Feel good together. That was what he wanted to say. But even as the words reached the prince’s mouth, somehow not even a single syllable came out, locking his strained desperation within his psyche. After such evidently futile effort, Noctis’ voice, his entire will to offer out his extraordinary and personal desires, merely melted. It was too obvious that Argentum didn’t care about this, and furthermore unambiguously regarded the whole situation as nothing more than a job, him as just another client; although one that was paying a whole lot more than any other. The blonde wasn’t looking to derive any self-satisfaction over anything; he simply wanted to finish up and leave. The prince was stupid to have expected anything else. He paid for a hole, it seemed, and not an actual person. No affection attached, nothing special involved. Just sexual deliverance. Exactly what he had originally sought. 

…When exactly had that changed?

“If we could…?” Argentum eventually prompted, unable to hide his patent frown from the prince.

“…If we could… turn out the lights?” Noctis eventually muttered, his previous excitement having already relatively diminished.

Despite the slightly started look on the man’s face, “By all means,” came the blunt response.

Making his way over to the wall switch, Noctis swiped his index finger against the button, the apartment feebly succumbing to sudden darkness. 

The idea of opening the blonde up to him via physical stimulus came, and then it went. He had no clue how many clients this guy had, how often he had to do this sort of thing. He probably wouldn’t take anything from the entire night, considering that Noctis was beyond merely being an amateur. He had no clue how to even start.

With the perceptibility dimmed, Noctis made his way back to Argentum with a relatively hesitant pace, their bodies suddenly the same distance apart from when they marched over to the apartment; only now it seemed like back then they were entire planets away from each other. Along with both of their eyes already adapting to the luminosity retraction, the city lights thankfully provided enough visibility so not for them to struggle with anything; and with such, Noctis found himself merely staring into Argentum’s deep, blue eyes, searching for some sign that he could somehow get any sort of degree of what he secretly coveted from the blonde.

The eyes that stared back at him weren’t filled with anything other than palpable anticipation. No sparkle, no blush, no feelings. Just business.

…Whatever. Noctis didn’t need Argentum to care about him or his wants. The raven guessed he ought to just take what he could get, Noctis opting to in the end instigate his initial intentions. A first step came to mind, and he decided to just go for it.

“Um… can I kiss you?” Noctis inquired softly, the prince uncomfortable even before the words came out, reluctantly hoping that Argentum would at least allow him that; the illusion of actual intimacy. 

And yet, despite his confirmed and obvious rebuff, he found himself unable to push back a certain variety of questions from his head, in spite of his reproval of any expectation. …If he kissed Argentum, would he react? Would he enjoy the moment, even slightly, or simply kiss back as required? 

Instead of verbally answering his question, the blonde just nodded in response, waiting for the prince to initiate the touch. Despite the dimness, it was transparently awkward.

Noctis had kissed three or four people before, but they had each been girls. He thought the novelty had diminished for kissing in general after those mild and, to be completely honest, rather mundane experiences; but this most certainly felt like it was a first time, and the prince was as shaky in his movements as he was undeniably nervous. 

Unsure of exactly how he was supposed to angle his face to an unmoving target, Noctis began to lean forwards at a measly graduality, observing how Argentum had at least customarily closed his eyes once the prince was but a few inches away.

Gingerly closing his own eyes before genuine contact was instigated, the prince felt his lips finally press against the other’s, a sudden, robust taste ensuing the gentle touch. Once sure that nothing had exploded or taken a turn for the worse, Noctis tilted his head to the side slightly, Argentum in turn doing the same in the opposite direction without needing his say-so, the two men’s actions coalescing pleasurably.

…Okay. Not as bad as Noctis thought it would go. He was kissing a man, and yet it wasn’t… gross. It wasn’t obscene. It was… good. He was actually enjoying it. It felt… oddly natural.

Argentum’s hands leisurely slipped behind his back as they continued their gentle kisses, the sensations surprisingly pleasing and electric, the prince having to stop himself from releasing any embarrassing noises at the blonde’s unanticipated touches. On one hand, Noctis wanted to open his eyes, simply to observe what Argentum’s expression was, or to discover why he felt entailed to touch him so sensually during this moment, despite his apparent distaste for communal romance with his clients. Or maybe it was just impulse, the prince couldn’t say. But on the other, Noctis couldn’t help but recall how much he hated the idea of anyone feeling across his back, and he wanted to cringe simply at the thought of such a thing. But this beautiful man’s hands sensually stroking his rear were somehow as welcome as anything, and he just let himself enjoy the gentle caresses. Maybe more than he should have let himself.

Noctis had a general idea of what was going on after a bit, and later decided to inaugurate some of his own touches and techniques despite his knowing futility, the prince brushing his hand down Argentum’s shoulder as he swiped his tongue across the man’s lower lip. There was an odd, curt noise emitted from the trivial space that lay between them, but the prince couldn’t even determine whether or not it was actually he himself who had made it. He was too lost in their astonishingly tender conducts.

They slowly pulled back from each other after a few more moments, Argentum’s kisses and touches having been confoundingly heavenly, Noctis already panting heavily after their delightful, erotic ministrations. Against his will to abandon and disregard any form of hope, the prince opened his eyes. But he did not do so merely to regain his sight; despite his knowledge of how irrational and unwise it was to once again do so, he found that he did it to determine whether or not Argentum was put off by his apparent inexperience or not. If he had, against all odds, enjoyed himself.

And the prince was met with a sight most perplexing to him. 

Argentum was flushed, and his emitting breaths were undoubtedly hitched. His eyes were wide and slightly shaky as they stared into his own. He looked… hot. Elevated. It certainly wasn’t the kind of reaction he was expecting after that kiss, and it was most definitely beyond as vehement as he could’ve possibly imagined the guy could look. 

“Are… you okay?” Noctis gently inquired in a low, curious voice, wondering if the apparent reaction was truly because of the last minute or so. Though he couldn’t exactly find another explanation for the tinted, enlivened features the man currently wore.

“…I’m fine,” Argentum quickly affirmed whilst suddenly peering over to the side with those rosy cheeks, not elaborating any further on the matter. At the sight alone, Noctis nearly fainted. “So, what’s next? I can go down on you before we get to it, if that’s what you’d prefer.”

Despite the fog that had rapidly infiltrated his brain due to the apparent, unbelievable outcome with Argentum, the prince was rendered contemplative to the offhand, pressing words that were spoken on the blonde’s part, his mindset suddenly thoughtful. Argentum was obviously trying to hastily move things forwards, that much was blatant. Although now the prince couldn’t help but surmise that the guy’s reasons for doing so had altered from his previous intentions; the intentions that proved he simply wanted it to end. At this point Noctis couldn’t shake the notion that the man in front of him was… embarrassed. Possibly even abashed or shy. And it was all because of a kiss. _His_ kiss.

Even though he didn’t have any solid evidence that that was actually the case, the idea alone did things to the prince that he couldn’t even describe, and he definitely knew that he wanted more of it. He craved more of whatever reactions Argentum was giving, because he could already feel his lower regions beginning to stir from the excitement.

“Um…” Noctis murmured softly, “Could we do it some more? Kissing, I mean? Would… Would that be okay with you?”

Eye-contact wasn’t retained, but the swift scowl that appeared on the blonde’s face was however apparent. Those fingers began to scratch once again. “I told you, it doesn’t matter what I-“

“Argentum,” Noctis cut in softly, though firmly, the blonde finally looking back at him with slightly widened eyes at his rather hard tone. The prince wondered if he was being a bit too consistent or low in his actions, but as it was, he had incentive to press. “…Please. Would you like to?” 

It was obvious to the prince that this guy would’ve probably agreed to whatever he suggested, what with him being paid and all, or possibly just to get him to shut up; but after that kiss they shared, the blonde was definitely and visibly confounded. Something had changed, Noctis noted with that previous prospering of feeling churning within him. It must have. With that previous state having been altered, the obligatory composure that was held up on the blonde’s part was furthermore vitiated.

After the reiterated question, the man’s eye was gradually dropped to the floor, although the blush he wore was ironically rising steadily. Noctis simply waited for a response, his insides dancing to a perspectively unorthodox rhythm. 

For some reason, the prince already knew the response before he actually received it.

“…Y-Yeah,” Argentum whispered out with a small timbre, the indistinct answer barely perceivable. 

But Noctis caught it, the prince having been listening so intently that he could’ve made out the sounds of footsteps from outside of the room. And it may as well have been the most beautiful word he had ever heard. 

Noctis closed the short distance between them in a single step, his mind helplessly going haywire. Forgoing their previously gentle touches, the prince eagerly wrapped his arms around Argentum, the blonde squeaking as their lips crushed together without a single word being conversed. Only instead of making any move to stop him, Argentum began to kiss him back, almost avidly. It was spectacular.

Using every method that the prince had used in his life, along with a few tips that he had read up on the internet, Noctis got to work on making sure that these current moments were faultless. He couldn’t risk anything between them turning… unpleasant. He kept both their bodies pressed together tightly, and the prince could continuously feel the rising and falling of Argentum’s chest as he breathed through his nose throughout their embrace, the recurring pulses quickening the more they maintained their holds on each other.

And this time, Argentum didn’t hold back, either, the blonde using his own array of skills to take Noctis places he didn’t even think he could go. It was a valiant struggle just to remember that he had to pay attention to his own hands, because he could’ve lost himself solely by this man’s touches and kisses alone. 

It was astonishing, for one to have been so reserved, to end up vastly fervent and eager, all in the space of a few minutes. Although it wasn’t like Noctis complaining.

Unwilling to deter from any attempts to escalate the blonde’s pleasure, Noctis’ fingers travelled almost everywhere, caressing and applying pressure in the spots that he himself would find satisfaction from. He guessed that Argentum’s body would be physically similar whence concerning stimulus to his own, and with the throaty responses he was getting as he continued, he resolved that it was undoubtedly true. Noctis’ fingers slipped under the man’s vest jacket with only slight hesitance, massaging and groping any smooth skin that the prince was welcomed to. He also felt around the harness that cradled against Argentum’s freckled pecs, the toned muscles something that he found himself touching for his own enjoyment, embarrassingly enough as it was. But he could ignore the indignity, for the moans that he derived in response for his efforts were worth it in every sense of the term. 

Whenever the blonde’s mouth opened to make such noises, be it loud or soft, the prince would quickly slip his tongue inside to precise extents, testing the boundaries of the endeavour. Thankfully, Argentum had absolutely no objection to his actions, instead welcoming his tongue in with his own; the surprise that the prince felt by the blonde’s actions were being overwhelmed by lust, and he simply couldn’t get enough.

However, no matter how aroused he got, the raven purposely avoided the man’s ass, not knowing whether or not it was okay to touch such a place. This was still true despite Noctis knowing full-well that he had paid Argentum as a prostitute, and that as long as payment was involved, the blonde would probably go along with most things. However, he was still cautious. Cautious even though he wanted to fondle it so badly that it was legitimately confusing to him. 

Another location that Noctis also avoided just so happened to be the front, more out of fear than anything else, if he was being completely truthful. This was all very new to him, and he’d possibly need to settle in to the moment when it arrived, instead of diving head on to the vastest level of extremity.

By the time the two finally pulled away from each other, they were both gasping for air. Their flushed faces were red and hot, eyes hazy as they locked onto each other, stark, pearlescent blue against stark, pearlescent blue. 

“S-So…” Argentum panted slowly, swallowing thickly as he continued to stare deeply into the prince’s eyes, “That’s what if feels like to be kissed by a prince, huh?”

Noctis would’ve normally given a cynical look at that stale line, but as it was, the raven was too mentally occupied to take immediate notice to it. All Noctis could contemplate was that he was in no mood to stop. Not just yet.

The junction between the blonde’s jaw and neck looked astonishingly appetizing right at that moment for a reason unbeknownst to Noctis, and with nothing but sensuality on the mind, the prince’s mouth dived onto it, Argentum moaning brazenly at the sudden, unexpected assault. Noctis kissed, licked, and sucked to his heart’s content, the lustful haze surrounding his mind clouding his better judgement not to leave any marks on the blonde’s skin.

Gradually moving downwards whilst Argentum roughly held onto his back, Noctis refused to cease his manoeuvres for even a second, the entrancing noises the prince got in return for his kisses eminently titillating. Noctis soon made it to the man’s shoulder, nextly nipping at his collarbone, nails scratching down Argentum’s shoulders all the way down to the small of his back, where they once again halted from proceeding any further. 

The prince didn’t feel quite confident enough for that leaping step.

A sudden grip on his two wrists tore away his attention from continuing to lavish with his tongue and fingers, Noctis realizing that Argentum had retracted his hands from his back, additionally having latched onto the prince’s arms that were resting against the blonde’s own rear. 

“…You don’t need to stop there, Noctis…” he purred amorously into his ear, Noctis almost yelping as he felt his hands guided down to the man’s ass, resting there over the cool, tight fabric of his shorts, the shape of the moulds prominent and unmistakable. It was enough of a distraction to stop his mouth from continuing its previous ministrations.

“H-Hah…” was all he managed to get out amongst the smog that had suddenly enveloped his brain, the full awakening of his member having been piqued as he slowly but surely squeezed down on what he had been desiring to grasp since they had made it through his apartment door.

‘He was touching a guy’s ass, he was touching a guy’s ass, Astrals, he was _squeezing_ a guy’s ass, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap…’

Similar lines spun out of control within the prince’s head as he continued to slowly feel his way around and over Argentum’s rear, his head placed over the man’s shoulder. Maybe it should’ve been awkward and weird to have angled his neck into such a peculiar position, most certainly to anyone who could’ve seen it; but Noctis was so flabbergasted at his current actions that he couldn’t even contemplate the concept of it being odd.

Since the raven was so proximately distanced to Argentum, he could hear every tiny, muffled moan and hum that escaped the blonde as he continued to play with the man’s butt. And Gods, if that didn’t vastly turn him on…

Finally relieving his grip after what felt like ages—not because he wanted to, of course, but because he considered how Argentum might be wanting to move on by that point—the prince’s hands instantly felt empty at the sudden loss of warmth. Decidedly giving Argentum one, last kiss before pulling away, the two stayed lip-locked for longer than he had initially expected once he commenced what had originally been intended to be nothing more than a quaint peck. The two eventually pulled away leisurely with a hot trail of saliva still connecting their mouths, both their eyes wide and wonderous as they gazed at each other in pensive fascination.

Noctis was absolutely speechless. They had only just begun their night, one that the prince had already accepted to be unchangeably maladroit and unfulfilling; and yet his current, euphoric experience with Argentum had already been unbelievably breathtaking. 

The blonde opposite of him didn’t say much more than he did, his face completely and beautifully flushed.

“You’re looking a bit red, Argentum,” Noctis teased awkwardly with a half-smile, the worry and suspense from earlier having mildly dissipated after their heated kiss, the prince feeling a tad more confident and sure of himself.

Argentum pouted in obvious disconcert as he somehow reddened even further, the look both aesthetically and erotically pleasing to the prince, despite its entailed discomfort on the blonde’s part. “It’s just… a bit weird, is all. I’m not used to…”

He didn’t finish whatever he was going to say.

“…Your clients don’t usually like kissing that much?” Noctis guessed in a abruptly gentler voice, tilting his head slightly to the side after the inquiry.

Argentum snorted as a small smile of his own crept onto his face, altering his features. Only for him, it wasn’t a humoured look, and it didn’t even attempt to reach his eyes. “My clients are usually about two-thirds a way spent inside of a hole by now.”

Noctis didn’t know exactly how to reply to that, and so he opted to try to be irreconcilable to the concept of such a thing. “Well… I’m not gonna do that. I… I want you to enjoy this, too. I want us… to feel good together.” 

There. He finally said it.

The synthetic smile dissipated as the blonde gazed up at Noctis, staring at the prince with widened eyes that expressed a look of something like wonder. A few seconds later, and Argentum’s lips pulled into a smile once again as he peered down at the floor, his hair slipping over his eyes. Only this time, the smile looked warm. It looked real. 

“…No one says that to me,” Argentum murmured in a strangely calm and soft voice, still gazing at nothing in particular. “Since no one does so, that makes it weird. You’re saying weird things, then. You’re a weirdo, Prince Noctis.”

Despite himself, Noctis found himself grinning sincerely at the reaction. Watching Argentum, a man clad in crazy, tight leather shorts, a promiscuous harness, and a revealing vest jacket, babble on during a moment of endearing vulnerability; it was almost too cute for him to fathom.

“So… do you wanna continue?” the prince finally asked the blonde, a zealous feeling fluttering within him as he practically awaited the affirmation. 

Argentum peeked back up at him through his bangs, his eyes visibly intrigued. “…Yeah.”

And continue they most certainly did.

Plentiful touches, kisses, gropes; pretty much anything that he’d care to mention, all in the space of a few, sensual minutes. This was right before Noctis ended up on his huge, luxurious bed, his black boxers the only things that were still clinging to his body. A heated Argentum was positioned on top of him, those leather shorts now alone amongst the other articles, the sole item that the prince hadn’t managed to take off as of yet. Well, besides the twin bracelets on Argentum’s wrists. But Noctis had a strange feeling the blonde wouldn’t be taking them off, anyways. And besides, they looked good on him, after all, and so the raven saw no reason to object. 

But Argentum’s shorts; Noctis was a little too eager to rid the man of that impeding hindrance. The prince had been getting to it, but instead ended up yet again kissing Argentum and enjoying it a little too much, the two ending up in the current positions the raven had placed them in, mouths sensually connected.

When they finally managed to pull apart from each other, Noctis gazed up at Argentum simply to observe him and his body, the blonde still perched over him with a lustful glaze in his eyes. It had been mentioned previously in a faint, murmured voice that Argentum was rarely positioned on top of a client for pretty much anything; although it currently appeared evident that the blonde was not be too opposed to the concept.

“Gods, you’re beautiful...” Noctis murmured in a low, sultry voice, still slightly dazed at how quickly this man, this absolute stranger, had suddenly become _someone_ to him. It was beyond reckless and stupid, and it most certainly bound to disappoint; but the prince couldn’t ignore the sudden tugging inside of him as he regarded the blonde with utmost gentleness. He was already memorizing the varying kinds of responses he’d get for types of words or touches he’d provide, and he found himself succumbing to increasingly fond affection.

Staring down at the prince, Argentum just blushed at his words, failing to prevent the tiny smile from crawling onto his face. It was as if no one had ever complimented the guy in his life, and Noctis couldn’t get enough of spoiling him with his praise, immersing the adorable and charismatic reactions insatiably.

The grin on Noctis’ own face was undeniable; and at the time, he didn’t even realize what he was doing, what he was letting himself feel. It didn’t even register.

Tenderly grasping the blonde’s hand that rested flat against his chest, Noctis brought it up to his mouth, kissing it gently. “Try to hide your reaction, Argentum, it doesn’t change anything; it doesn’t make you any less beautiful.”

“How romantic,” Argentum snorted lightheartedly in a hushed tone, though the quaint blush and darling simper that pulled at his lips were both the exact responses that the prince had initially sought for.

“So… when are these gonna come off?” Noctis inquired alluringly after a moment, partially reverting back to the more lustful stance in which they both stood in. His hands trailed down Argentum’s back and grazed over the man’s clothed ass with zeal once more, the prince already comfortable with the rather erotic touches, awaiting his answer. He also worked to ignore the bulge of money in the man’s front pocket. 

Despite having spent ages feeling Argentum’s every curve and crevice, there was still a place that still presented to be uncharted territory. The only place that the raven had yet to physically meet with was, tightly pressed up underneath the leather pants wrapped around Argentum’s waist, the compaction probably vastly uncomfortable. Now that Noctis thought about it, it was a wonder why they hadn’t dealt with the ordeal earlier.

Argentum, seeming as if he had just had the exact same thought, smirked impishly to the prince’s surprise, his eyes and expression seeming frisky. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Slipping off the bed in one, swift movement, Argentum stood fairly confidently before the now-seated prince, undoing the button of his shorts with purposeful sluggishness, the sight of the blonde slowly removing the only scant article of clothing left on him indeed enchanting.

Noctis’ jaw was left slack as soon as those pants went down, Argentum’s practically-bare body impeccably gorgeous, standing there on display for nobody else but him. The only thing that abstracted any full visual of the blonde’s member was a snug, black thong that hugged his skin tightly, the material thin and taut. The prince had honestly expected Argentum to be wearing normal underwear under those crazy tight shorts, or possibly even nothing at all; but he certainly wasn’t complaining with the erotic revelation. The outline of the man’s cock left insanely little the imagination, and Noctis was partly bewildered by the sheer amount of out-of-control thoughts and fantasies that were blowing up within him at the vision of the blonde in that filmy garment. Despite the vast array of forms in which his numerous concepts relentlessly bombed his brain, they all essentially circled around one notion, leaving the idea indisputably certain to him.

Argentum looked absolutely stunning, and the prince wanted him.

Despite the raven’s staring and lack of audibility, Argentum gave a little, suggestive spin there by the foot of the bed, giving Noctis an amatory display of his only-partially concealed ass in all its glory.

“Astrals…” the prince blurted out before he could stop himself, his own erection aching at the titillating picture alone.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Argentum smirked roguishly, giving the prince a thoughtful look as he purposefully brushed his fingers against his protruding length, Noctis’ breath hitching at the benign contact. “Shall I push on…?”

It took the prince a moment to realize that the blonde was referring to his stripping sequence, and he found himself fumbling to nod as quickly as he could, licking his lips in both anticipation and embarrassment. He probably gave a similar appearance to some virgin seventeen-year-old who was about to see boobs for the first time, but Noctis could’ve cared less. He couldn’t even think of anything other than what was about to happen.

With that dazzling smile still equipped, Argentum hooked his thumbs into the dark strings that clung to his hip bones, pulling the cords down at a careful pace, his face whilst doing so expressing more than simple perpetuation. The man before Noctis didn’t appear to be merely going along with it, doing as he was told; it was obvious that he was trying, putting in actual effort in his exhibitions. He was aiming to impress, and to please; and he was doing it for _him._ Thinking back on how Argentum was not even an hour ago, back when to him Noctis was simply another selfish client, he now guessed that not many others could say they received the same treatment he was currently getting. The thought buzzed licentiously within the prince, entrancing with a hint of possessiveness for the exclusive endeavour, ultimately furthering his own arousal to colossal extents that he didn’t even think he could reach.

But even so, it wasn’t five seconds until the blonde’s member had sprung free from its confines, the thong gliding down the man’s lustrous legs until it joined the pants on the floor.

Noctis hadn’t even taken notice of the article as soon as it had reached Argentum’s thighs, the prince’s attention fixed on the man’s crotch, unable to pull away for the life of him. The long-awaited sight of the man’s bare cock was finally upon him, and the raven was most definitely not disappointed. Argentum had a decent size, the proudly stiff head flushed an attractive shade of pink, and the skin around the member was clean and polished, obviously a by-product of what the guy did for a living. It looked unbelievably inviting, and the prince swore he could’ve salivated if he accidentally let himself.

“…Y-You like what you see?” Argentum inquired in an oddly shy voice after a few moments, Noctis’ attention snapping back to the man instantly. It was like he had woken up from a lustful daze, and the prince could only imagine how long he had been staring for. He forced himself to ignore it, simply to forgo the mortification.

“You have to ask?” Noctis stuttered out nervously, an uneasy smile on his face, the prince retaining eye-contact to make sure his eyes didn’t unwittingly reattach to the blonde’s member. “It’s… it’s so… wow.”

Despite himself, Argentum suddenly laughed with authenticity, a hint of hilarity lacing the chimes, slightly defusing the eroticism of the moment. “You should be an international confidence booster for hire, I’m sure you’d make millions.”

“Har har,” Noctis chuckled dryly, unable to prevent himself from smirking at the blonde’s wry statement.

A musing observation and crooked smile was his only response.

Promptly leaning over onto the bed and crawling back up to the prince as he in turn welcomed him with his eyes, Argentum stopped just before him, his naked body instantly captivating the prince attention yet again. “…So, Noctis. How do you want me?”

Despite it having been apparent that this would’ve happened from the beginning, and had been so since they had first laid lips on each other, the sudden escalation still rendered Noctis speechless, the raven stumbling for words as he tried and failed to retain his composure. Argentum remained amused by his reaction.

“You don’t have to be shy, Noctis~” he purred with a smirk to top it off, blinking as he regarded the obviously horny prince, “You literally had your tongue down my throat and your hands on my ass not five minutes ago. This is basically child’s play.”

Exhaling rather speedily, Noctis fought back from verbalizing the many faults he saw within that statement. “T-Then… How about…”

He trailed off slowly, and ultimately didn’t continue. Noctis honestly had no clue what they were going to do, or how they were going to do it. Previously, he had expected to do something that’d be considered normal with a woman, like missionary; but as it seemed, things turned out to have taken a slight twist from his earlier perceptions of how the night would turn out. The prince was beyond inexperienced in this current department, and he sort of wished that Argentum could help him out; take the reins, so to speak.

…Wait.

It hadn’t even been a few moments, and Noctis had already gotten an entirely spontaneous, enlightening idea. He mentally vowed to properly thank the Gods later for his abrupt insight. 

In spite of his current horniness at having a stunning, naked body on his bed right before his eyes, the thought of having to ‘do’ everything by himself was honestly frightening. To be held responsible for both of their experiences during sex. Despite having a basic knowledge of how to proceed, he had no clue how to give tangible pleasure to another man when it came right down to it; and that just so happened to prove a problem in his plan to indulge the both of them in euphoric intercourse. 

And that was where his idea seemed to come to fruition. Because it just so happened that the man before him was a class-A expert in male-on-male lovemaking; or at least, he gave a pretty masterful impression of having the knowledge of such. And so maybe… Noctis wouldn’t have to be responsible at all. It really did sound embarrassing to suggest such a thing, but maybe it would prove to be for the best. For both of them.

“…How about what?” Argentum eventually inquired with a slight frown after the prince’s extensive period of silence, the blonde obviously having been expectant of a prompter answer from him. 

“W-Well, I was thinking that maybe, like, if it was alright with you…” Noctis sputtered out self-consciously, the raven now unable to face the blonde as he forced himself to continue his suggestion, an air of palpable discomfiture surrounding them both. “…if you could… ride me?”

The prince nearly passed out as soon as those humiliating words left his lips, and Noctis genuinely felt like spontaneously combusting. The immense heat that seemed to swarm every inch of his skin implied that it might actually turn out to be a reality. 

“…So, Prince Noctis,” Argentum eventually uttered from just outside of the prince’s peripheral vision, Noctis finally deciding to just look at the blonde before he continued, trying to mask his shame behind a blank face. “You want to lie back on this bed, and leave it all to me? No muss, no fuss?” 

Despite Argentum having spoken those words with an ostensive and bouncy grin, much to Noctis’ immediate disbelief, they weren’t scornful, or aimed to ridicule. It both sounded and looked… almost relaxed, and maybe even a bit expectant.

Whichever it may have truly been, Noctis simply nodded in response, unable to trust his voice from furthering his own embarrassment, the blush on his face still burning heartily as he just sat there, his boxers still pulled tight.

A few seconds later, and Argentum was actually smirking, a playful twinkle in his eyes as he manoeuvred over the raven’s body. “Now _that,_ I can do,” he nodded favourably, brushing his bangs back as he leaned in even closer, their skin almost touching. The blonde’s warmth was radiating off of his naked body, Noctis finding himself breathing harder at the virtually touching contact. “Just leave it to me, Noctis.”

Noctis didn’t even have time to cry out before his boxers were being precipitously pulled off from under him and tossed away, knocking him over during Argentum’s actions, his own now-half-hard cock spilling out from its previous confines, rendered completely exposed to the cool air of his opaque apartment. Dragging himself backwards and sitting up once more with sudden, hasty breaths, the raven simply thought about how surprised he was at Argentum’s apparent eagerness, and actually mildly puzzled. He thought that the man would have been all patient and such like he had been previously, not taking the initiative all that much and leaving it all up to him.

And so the prince was even more surprised when the man’s hand suddenly brushed over his uncovered member, swiftly repeating the contact in the same moment, the undignified yelp Noctis let out being one of impetuous shock. The unexpected touches sent sudden, electric shivers down his spine, and the prince found himself arching his back into the unceasing caresses, not doing anything to prevent Argentum from continuing. Despite his confusion, Noctis didn’t complain, either, the physical attention essentially being relieving after all this time of no direct interaction with his aching and needful member. Maybe that was the same case with Argentum, the blonde using his opposite hand to palm at his own erection as he continued with the prince’s. Even he had his pending limits, it seemed.

It wasn’t even another ten seconds before Noctis had reached full hardness once again, Argentum peering down at his length with expressive regard. “Nice,” he commented notably, Noctis flushing admirably at the impulsive remark. And yet somehow, the words went straight to his cock, a sudden throb emitting in response.

After Argentum’s skilful hands finished their pampering of Noctis’ member, the blonde then placed them on the prince’s firm pecs, pliantly pushing him backwards so that he was flat on the bed, head having landed fortunately on a soft and comfy pillow. Just the light pressure in the act was enough to make Noctis moan.

“…Just to be sure, Prince Noctis,” Argentum murmured softly after having gazed into the prince’s eyes for a second or two, his warm breath blowing onto his chest from his position on top of him. “You want me to do this, right now? No hands, or mouth? …Are you sure _this_ is what you want? If _I_ am what you want…?”

Despite Argentum’s flagrant desire to go forwards, he was still caring enough to have asked Noctis if he didn’t have any sudden second thoughts. For some reason, it sparked another of those confusing feelings inside of the prince, Noctis working to ignore whatever it was. It wasn’t important.

Instead of answering Argentum’s question, Noctis nodded with an applied air of confidence, genuinely wanting nothing more than to share this moment with him. After all of this time, this was finally happening. After all these weeks of mental woe, and he was finally getting his release. Granted, not everything went according to plan; but looking up into Argentum’s eyes, his face framed attractively by his messy, blonde hair, Noctis was pretty sure this wasn’t a deterioration. 

“Okay then,” Argentum nodded after a moment, his smile reappearing as he clicked his fingers. Despite both of their exposed boners, the blonde looked around suddenly. “You mentioned earlier that you had supplies here, right? So… lube? And a condom? …Or would you prefer to do it raw?”

“A-Ah… C-Condom’s fine…” Noctis whispered abashedly at the blonde’s candour, gesturing over to his bedside table, the spot where he had stored them hours ago. 

“Thanks,” was the sole reply, the man hopping off the bed to retrieve the necessary accessories.

Not a minute later, and Argentum had expertly rolled a condom over the prince’s length, dolloping a generous amount of lubricant on him as well. Noctis had expected that, at least, and so the various and genial sensations, whilst enjoyable, didn’t come as a surprise.

What he wasn’t expected was Argentum suddenly positioning himself over the prince without another word being spoken, a knee on either side of his waist, ass directly above his aching cock. The sudden, accelerated intensification nearly had the prince choking in abrupt shock and surprise.

“D-Don’t you need, like, some preparation or something, f-first…?!” Noctis hastily squeaked out as Argentum began to close the measly distance between them, the prince’s twitching head almost directly meeting the pale skin of the blonde’s firm ass.

“I prepared myself enough before I came, just in case whoever I met tonight was too hasty,” Argentum replied without batting an eyelash, Noctis suddenly unable to add any further comment on the matter. Watching this man prepare to sink down onto his dribbling cock sucked all of the words from his lips. “…Are you ready?”

Noctis swallowed thickly at the long-awaited inquiry, trying his best not to express his unexpected nervousness and outright anxiety. Taking a rather elongated moment to take a deep, hearty breath, whilst at the same time briskly dismissing all of his following concerns and fears, the prince gradually nodded to the blonde. “Y-Yeah.”

Argentum finally lowered himself the rest of the way, the head of Noctis’ shaft slipping wetly inside of him with the sheer amount of liquid that was coating his length, the prince crying out involuntarily at the sudden burst of spectacular sensation. Despite the blonde’s previous reassurance of self-preparation, even Noctis himself could feel just how tight it was inside of Argentum as he stretched his rim wide, the intense perception somewhere between pressurized discomfort and sheer, unadulterated bliss.

In spite of the tension that was provided in their sexual ministrations, Argentum didn’t cease his endeavours to sink down even further down Noctis’ length, shutting his eyes tightly as he slipped down inch by inch until he was buried all the way to the hilt. It was then that the blonde let out a loud, sultry breath, one that the prince wasn’t even aware that he was holding until that moment. The entire undertaking was sensually drenched in the two men’s verbal exultations, Noctis’ hands fisting the sheets relentlessly as he felt his balls rest firmly against the blonde’s ass. It was an extreme effort in itself just to stay still and allow Argentum to continue his penetrative movements, the prince wanting so badly to just thrust inside of the wet heat that the man so eagerly provided for him. His mouth fell open in pleasure, and he couldn’t even bring himself to muster up the strength to close it. He was solely fixated on the man riding him, and nothing else.

“A-Argentum…” Noctis whined out shamelessly, gazing up into his partner’s eyes, the pupils darkened with lust. “S-So good…” was all he managed to get out, followed up with an appropriate moan.

The blonde didn’t verbally respond, instead merely continuing his movements, breaths hitching at regular intervals.

The very sight before the prince was beyond immaculate, and he was still partially disbelieving that he was actually doing this right now. To see Argentum completely impaled by his member, gently rolling his hips as he rose and sunk back down upon him, the man’s own dick and balls occasionally bouncing along with his movements. To see him moaning in what appeared to be both aching pain and undeniable pleasure as he slowly but surely stretched himself open on his all-too-willing cock… it was almost too much for the prince to handle.

This was nothing like how it was with a woman, Noctis noted with mild astonishment. It was hotter, most definitely tighter and furtherly satiating, and just… all in all, undoubtedly better for him. Noctis had had sex before, sure, and it had been good. It was definitely distracting, and really fun; but all in all, never quite remarkable—it was just another thing that he did. It didn’t stand out to him above all, not even on an outstanding level.

But _this…?_ The prince couldn’t comprehend how he had been missing out on this his entire life. Noctis felt like he couldn’t ever get enough of these intense and undying feelings, the gratifying indulgence exceeding heavenly. It just felt so unbelievably _right._

Snapping back to reality with yet another sudden surge of thrilling pleasure, Noctis hazily watched from his lying-down position as Argentum slowly pushed himself up off of his cock once more, until only the prince’s head was engulfed within his channel; only to hastily bring himself back down with extensive vigour, both men groaning aloud at the powerful feeling.

Biting his lip to stop himself from voicing out his sensuality even louder, Noctis observed how Argentum’s facial expressions varied from strained, to transparently heated, to properly pleasured. But no matter which one he was wearing, the man didn’t even attempt to touch his own, wondrously hard member. Argentum just kept on going, the slick, tight thrusts flowing easier now that the blonde had loosened up slightly.

Letting out yet another lament as the guy rolled his hips as he met with his hilt, Noctis’ hand slowly glazed up Argentum’s leg, finally meeting its mark on the man’s own length. The prince had never touched another man’s member before, and he would’ve honestly liked to have experimented a bit; but for now, Noctis simply wrapped his hand around the base of the blonde’s cock, jerking Argentum off as the man’s rhythmic patterns in turn distorted.

“N-Noctis…” he stuttered out in a ragged, lustful voice, his eyes glassy, pupils diluted. “Y-You don’t need to do that…”

But the prince merely ignored him. He continued to move his wrist like he would’ve enjoyed on himself, and sensing that Noctis wasn’t going to stop said movements, Argentum resumed his own conducts, groaning shamelessly at the virtuous addition to the resuming ministrations. The two men ended up in a type of rhythm that merged along with each other oddly well, their combined moans and gasps intertwining and increasing as their climaxes evidently neared.

“A-Argentum, I think- I think I…” Noctis gasped out in an utterly wrecked voice after a few long, heated moments, an immense heat curling within his stomach, a clear indication that he was about to burst. The prince now couldn’t stop himself from eagerly thrusting his hips up into Argentum’s heat every time the blonde lowered himself onto him at his hastened pace, the man not even objecting to the raven’s clear lack of restraint.

“…M-Me too,” Argentum moaned out instead, purposely increasing the pace in which he rose off of the prince and slammed back down, Noctis’ hand pumping even harder on the blonde’s leaking cock, the precum making lewd noises every time his fist drove against his length. “D-Don’t stop, keep- keep going…!”

The prince didn’t need to be told, the prince keeping up his sped-up tempo despite his eyes barely being able to keep open due to his diaphanous bliss, his mind helplessly going completely blank for everything that wasn’t Argentum. Argentum was the only thing Noctis could see, hear, smell, feel; at that moment, he was simply everything.

A few more seconds passed in rapidly approaching ecstasy, right before a hot, stream of seed spurted out of the blonde at a ferocious velocity, followed by two more torrents, coating the prince’s hand, chest, neck, and face in his warm, thick cum.

It was in that next instant did a feeling more sensational and mind-blowing than anything Noctis had ever physically experienced wash over him without any restraint. Tearing his dirtied hand back with utmost haste, a torn scream muffled only by said hand emitted from the prince as he came harder than he had ever done so in his life.

By the time he had completely emptied his load within the condom, Argentum had already begun to pull off of him with a brazen moan accompanying the movement, his face and body flushed entirely as he collapsed right next to his body. Pulling off the rubber from his hypersensitive member tiredly, Noctis tied a quick knot, haphazardly chucking it in a random direction. Even by his standards, that seemed rather icky; but right then, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

To get down from his still-continuing high was certainly a trial, the prince unsure of how to speak coherently. He reached over to his bed-side table and mindlessly snagged a few wipes, handing some to Argentum who gave a breathy ‘thanks’ in response from his limp position next to him. Cleaning up with only wet wipes did a pretty half-assed job, he had to admit, but Noctis was pretty sure they were both currently too lazy for anything more intricate.

Once they were finished, they both collapsed next to each other, still panting, completely worn out and spent. 

“Gods, that was… that was amazing…” Noctis breathed out after having recovering a bit more, the high still not having worn off entirely, as inexplicable as it sounded. 

“…Yeah,” Argentum agreed huskily, his styled hair from earlier now spilled across his forehead at varying and disjointed angles. It looked strangely attractive. “Gods, If I get magical powers after this, I swear…”

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh genially at that, the feeling buoyant and wondrous, his entire body suddenly feeling light as air. Despite all of the worry, the uncertainty; everything had turned out unconditionally spectacular in the end. It was everything he could’ve hoped it’d be, and more. He never wanted this night to end, for the next day to be nothing outside of the ordinary; he just wanted to take Argentum and hold him close to his body, and never let go.

How odd, for someone as introverted as him to want nothing more than to tightly embrace someone he had met not two hours ago. But even so, it was still blindingly true. After having shared that with the blonde, he just wanted to fold into his arms, and to fall asleep. 

Colourful feelings began to dance within him without his say-so, and the raven simply let them. It felt good.

"Gods, I don't want you to leave," Noctis eventually admitted, mentally relishing in the night's exceptional endeavours that they had done. 

Sudden movements to his side alerted him, Noctis peering over to observe Argentum stiffly pulling himself up from the bed, his bare back beautiful. He even spotted some of the kiss marks he had left upon his skin, a fuzzy blush radiating on his cheeks. The prince was so tired now, and he wanted the blonde to just lie back down already. He wondered if he’d let him snuggle against his broad chest, just to see what it was like to do so. The sparse image made Noctis smile.

“Well, Prince Noctis… I guess I better get going.”

It took an odd moment for the words to completely sink in. But eventually, they did. And when they did, Noctis almost choked on his own spit. 

“W-What?” he hastily demanded in a voice much too high to be considered casual, that feeling that had continued to make itself known to him over the night suddenly resurfacing with bewildering abruptness. Only all of a sudden, it felt tainted. 

“But,” he continued feebly in an obviously desperate voice unbefitting of his title, the prince uncertain to why he suddenly felt so distraught. “Don’t you wanna, like, stay, or something? Get some rest?”

“Um… that’s very sweet of you, Prince Noctis. But I gotta go,” Argentum apologized without any humour on his face, instead a rather bleak expression having replaced his earlier features. “…I have someone else I need to meet, tonight.”

It was almost funny, how as soon as those words were spoken, every argument that the prince could’ve possibly come up with merely died on his lips, never to be outwardly uttered.

He found he no longer had anything to say.

He didn’t mutter a single word as Argentum pulled himself up off of the bed, the comfy furniture suddenly colder as soon as the man departed from it. Noctis kept his mouth shut as the blonde retrieved his scanty clothes from the floor, slipping them back on without a word being spoken between them. Not a single objection as the front pocket was felt swiftly, only pulling away satisfactorily once the bulge was confirmed.

The folded-up jacket was held up next, Argentum peering over at the prince once again in question as to what to do with the article. His eyes wouldn't meet his.

“Keep it,” Noctis smiled hollowly, his body unmoving from his now-rigid seat.

Argentum smiled thankfully as he nodded, slipping it over his vest jacket and harness as he expressed his gratitude in a spoken word or two. It may have actually been genuine, but Noctis didn’t really hear him.

He knew he couldn’t stop Argentum, even if he tried. He had no hold, no claim over the man whatsoever. And why should he? He had paid for his services, and now it was over. The end.

His insides suddenly bristled as Argentum turned towards the door frame, striding towards the opening without a word leaving his lips, now leaving Noctis to solitude in his room.

Or so he thought.

There was a hesitant stride, obviously hindered in some way; and then the blonde stopped altogether. Noctis merely stared, pending thoughts and mental inquiries exploding within him at the impede.

“Hey, Prince Noctis…?” Argentum called out without turning around, the man simply standing there in the doorway, surprisingly still.

Noctis couldn’t bring himself to answer with an authentic response, the emotions that were strangely erratic within him tampering with his insides. He hummed instead as a questioning response.

“…Thanks.”

And with that, the blonde walked swiftly out of the bedroom, Noctis sitting there soundlessly as the blonde’s footsteps gradually faded away, the front door eventually opening quietly. The curt click of the lock was the last thing he was able to audibly perceive, only for silence to completely pervade his home next, the sound of his own breathing the sole exception.

And so, the prostitute was out of his house. He had got what he wanted, and now he was alone again. All back to normal, to continue his everyday life as before. Complete success.

And yet now, he somehow felt even more alone than before.

He realized now, that he was wrong, thinking that he'd suddenly feel better if he'd had a true glimpse of someone making him feel wanted, and happy, and loved. To have thought that momentarily forgetting would have a lasting effect on his psyche.

Because now everything was as it was, with such dull abruptness that it was jarring to his senses. No change accompanied him, no lingering bliss. He was alone, now.

With nothing but an empty, sinking feeling of loss as his only companion, for something... some _one_ , he never even had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this, leave a comment down below telling me what you think, I'd really love your opinions on this one! >w<


	3. From Adequate To Abhorrent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I just wanted to say thank you all for the overwhelming support I've received for this fic so far, it legit means the world to me! <3
> 
> Secondly, if you have any opinions you'd like to share for this update, I'd love to hear them down in the comments down below ^w^ (because I'm sure I must've made some mistakes or wrote stuff that don't make sense, so if you have any questions, ask away ;D )
> 
> And finally, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Incertitude and bewilderment were both words that Prompto very seldomly found himself using when it came to what he had to do for money. Maybe it was just him being pessimistic or disregardful, but he felt that not a whole lot came to him by surprise in what had become his usual life these last few years—and if by chance a single event managed to stand slightly taller than anything else in his mind, he’d undoubtedly give it a certain and mundane kind of acknowledgement for no longer than an hour. And that was it. It wasn’t even confounding to him anymore; it was simply how he functioned. How he worked through his days, mentally unaffected by his unchaste operations. 

So he didn’t need to, or want to, care about anyone that he discounted his dignity for. To get things done quickly, indifferently, and mechanically. It seemed to be a sure way to affirm payment from his emotionally apathetic customers, and that in turn made sure he didn’t completely starve. Therefore, he couldn’t possibly complain. 

And with those accustomed rules deliberately repeating yet again within his mind, the strange air of incertitude and bewilderment that had blatantly made itself known to him lingered even still, deprived of even a single effort to retain subtlety as it flourished within his conscience. When Prompto had uneasily decided to pretend and tell the prince that he had another client to meet, a similar notion was washing over him then, as well.

Although now the blonde was currently inexplicably succumbing to the mental miasma with an intensity that he himself found puzzling, the cognitive pressure undeniable. Ultimately, he couldn’t manage to rid himself of the blaringly confusing and warmish feelings.

And it was all because of a single, Gods-damned question. 

 

…Why the hell couldn’t he manage to get the Prince of Lucis out of his head? 

 

Prompto thought that he was supposed to be this professional, unaffectionate person when it came to his work, however possessing a rather convenient capability to be able to fake his own emotions quite well; and he certainly didn’t have time to make any exceptions, his faux ministrations and real burdens taxing enough as they were. 

So why then? Why the hell was he overthinking the entirety of the night starting from when he was met with the other’s presence, fixating on every little thing that was said and done? It wasn’t supposed to hold any importance to him, in any way that could be considered noteworthy. Other than the fact that he was literally fucked by an actual prince, and that he was currently possessing an impressively large sum all stuffed inside of his pocket, he had no other obligations to give a shit about anything else. And thus, no intentions to do so, either. 

 

…Where exactly was that logic impaired?

 

Similar inquiries persisted to plague his brain as Prompto continued to make his way through the bright, city streets of Insomnia without much care for the other pedestrians, the warm, blue jacket that was loosely wrapped around his upper half flapping continuously against his motions. The blonde’s main interest was assuredly making it back to his apartment; and despite his mental contemplations, he managed to maintain his pace throughout the suppositions.

But the consistent movements weren’t enough to cease his endless abstractions.

Technicalities and perceptions aside, the fact of the matter was that Noctis was nothing more than another customer; and like the others he dealt with, he forgot their consultations almost instantly after having them. There were no favourites amongst his clients; they were all the same to him. What made Noctis any different? He was just a guy who paid for his services, like all the rest. Only he had a special title upon his head. So, he shouldn’t regard him contrarily.

It was supposedly the right answer for the blonde, and it flowed along with everything he abided by. He got what he needed, and left without any notable injuries. A desired outcome, opposed to the others he’d received over the years. Though this time was undoubtedly even more of a covetable conclusion than such, considering what he’d taken away from the whole affair, materialistically speaking.

And yet… there was something wrong. Something flawed. Despite the blatantly evident diversion that their night had provided to him, there were certain things about it that made him feel… unusual. It was unfamiliar, and most definitely felt like it didn’t belong with him, even now. They weren’t the kind of feelings that he was supposed to perceive with the occupation he performed in; not ever. 

For some incomprehensible reason, Prompto wasn’t solely absorbed to the money he’d obtained, and what he was going to do with it once he got back to his place. He couldn’t bring himself to properly focus on what he was about to do next whilst the night was still rather young, whether he was going to either actually meet up with another client, or try his luck for another random who’d possibly accept his services. 

Everything that he was supposed to be thinking about, everything that he _always_ thought about when he had just finished working with a customer; none of it appeared to have any immediate relevance to him. Not at the moment. Instead, he inexplicably found himself obsessing back to the careful, gentle touches that Noctis had given him as his hands explored his scarcely-clothed body, shaky but pleasantly eager lips on his own. And sure, it had been awkward as hell when it initially started; but so quickly did things manage to change. So quickly did Prompto begin to actually thoroughly enjoy himself, despite his unsaid rule not to open himself up enough to anyone in order to actually do so. 

And it was both astonishingly aggravating and inexcusably annoying. Someone like the Prince of Lucis shouldn’t be anywhere near his private thoughts; not with what he did for a living. It basically seeped out the very notions of deplorability and illicitness.

…And yet even so, he presently couldn’t even partially repress the helpless sensations that were brought to him when the prince’s fingers gently played with his hair as the man sequentially kissed at his neck, obviously trying his best to just _give._ He couldn’t manage to wrap his head around the guy, this stranger prince who seemed to have some immediate and mysterious infatuation with him; but he couldn’t ignore his own irritating plethora of inflicting sentiments that Noctis brought to him without his say-so, and how the curious notions contradicted with his usual agenda. In those sensual moments they had shared, Prompto had been so lost in his embarrassingly lustful haze that he allowed himself to lower his guard to such an extent, compelling indulgence having overridden his logicality. And with such, he’d inadvertently opened himself up for unwanted feelings and sentimentalities to crawl into his mind, precariously so.

Prompto wanted nothing more than to find an excuse for essentially having them, for him to find a way to curve around the befuddling attitudes and to ultimately find a practical solution for such that he deemed to be correct. 

But despite his excessive efforts, he just couldn’t find one. The ability to delve deeper into the sense of his emotions wasn’t currently in his possession, and he saw no way to obtain the enlightened grasp on his own feelings.

But placing any and all technicalities aside and fixating solely on the apparent, the blonde realized something with a startling abruptness, blinking at the sudden epiphany.

 

…How could those feeling _not_ have had an effectual impression on him? 

 

Not being one for the whole self-pity thing, Prompto simply acknowledged full well that he didn’t have anyone; no family, or friends—no love. But he had told himself countless times that he was over any such things, or at least for the time being he was, especially after having proven them to be unnecessary for his present life to proceed. 

But for such an intense inundation of seemingly authentic emotions to be directed solely towards him for the first time in Gods knew how long, from such a warm person, and in such a way… 

He guessed that it just felt… nice. To have felt cared about, even if it was just for a little bit. And hell, maybe even if it somehow wasn’t even entirely genuine. Perhaps the entire ordeal was meant to be a pleasant reminder for him, that there somehow _were_ people around here who actually gave a shit, even for someone like him. 

However so, as soon as they had finished, and he was able to calm down from his tainted high, he merely realized what he had done in the moment. Naivety had gotten the better of him, and the reality had smashed into him like a blazing, Godly fist. And it was nothing more than a mental reminder that he was the escort, Noctis his employer. Preferences and personalities aside; it didn’t change the fact of the matter.

It flashed before his mind back then, that he couldn’t let himself think about such stupid things. Chances were, he’d never see the prince again until he was anointed as the king on one of those public city TV screens. Where exactly would he get, harbouring even the _slightest_ hints of something, whatever it may be, for another, with what he did? Foolish, in every sense of the word. So, he had left.

…And yet no matter how many cursed times Prompto even now sternly told himself that very thing… he couldn’t ignore how that despite everything, it felt as if it were simply more than that. He and the prince hadn’t even spent three hours with each other, it was true; and yet a veritable impact was made. Inexplicably so, but truly none the less. Prompto didn’t know how he could possibly feel a certain way for this unco prince, even now, after having left Noctis’ place. He didn’t even want to admit it to himself. And it wasn’t merely the physical sensations, or the apparently expressed affection towards him, that was at the forefront of his mind.

 

_’Gods, I don’t want you to leave...’_

 

Prompto bit his lip harshly as those damn words replayed in his head once again, unwelcomely so. That simple sentence expressed so much more than meagre endearment; the blonde didn’t even want to delve into the possibilities of the words’ true meaning, lest he ended up believing in something outrageously imprudent. 

But even so, he still couldn’t forget the look in Noctis’ eyes, the genuinity in his voice, as he uttered softly, just to him.

It was… something more.

Prompto knew what men like the ones he dealt with were like. They didn’t even care if he came or not. As long as they blew their loads, so long as he did what they wanted; then they were satisfied. Noctis was the prince of the entire kingdom of Lucis. Royalty and rich beyond all others, not even having to worry about the chance of having a care in the world. He had the kind of power that could put someone like him behind bars for the rest of his life, if he wanted to. 

…Why would someone like _that _care about a person such as _him?___

__The curious speculations befuddled him even further, the frustration he felt at himself around the matter overwhelming. He’d do well simply to forget about the whole thing, and move onto his next client._ _

__But somehow, he just couldn’t see that happening._ _

__Not slowing down in the slightest from his already-rushful stride, Prompto felt his mind travelling towards a slightly different theme of the matter as the buildings and pedestrians passed by._ _

__The blonde couldn’t deny that when he had first discovered that behind the incognito getup a prince rested, he had wanted nothing to do with him. Not even when he was offered all of that money did his actual preference falter. After all, the possible consequences were, and maybe still are, there._ _

__But even so, he knew he couldn’t have declined the prince’s absurd proposition. Not after having been presented with ten times his usual fee._ _

__It just so happened that he couldn’t even keep up with his shitty apartment’s insane monthly rental cost, and had gone countless nights without eating in vain attempts to appease the financial demands. The loans he had to unwillingly beg for aside, just the things that the man had to do to keep in shape in order to make sure that he was still attractive enough for others to spend money on; at times, they were just plain-out disgusting. He wasn’t proud of any of it._ _

__But despite all of that, he currently had one-thousand crowns in his pocket, thanks to Noctis. Sure, it wasn’t going to take him anywhere. Not really. But he could at least try to pay off some of his more pressing debt, just to satiate the assholes whom he had borrowed money from._ _

__Take solace in small mercies, he guessed._ _

__Prompto scampered down an alley with a fidgety manner of haste, skipped a turn littered with trash bins, and head left, the familiar short cut spitting him out onto the tasteless street where his apartment building squat lethargically. It might’ve appeared that a scarce few number of people walked along the gloomy lane, but Prompto knew better. The blonde was well aware of all of the sketchy shit that went on at night, in the secrecy of the shadows._ _

__It didn’t help that he was one of the scoundrels participating in such._ _

__But it was hardly his choice, considering that he could barely afford living here in this monstrous dump of a city street, let alone anywhere else where there weren’t any proximate and alarming problems. Druggies basically slept on the sidewalks here, and not a thing was done about it. Hookers practically waltzed the street and those neighbouring it at night without any repent. Random screams would emit every few days from one of the buildings; sometimes wordless, and sometimes pleading—and yet every tenant would merely turn a blind eye towards whatever the hell it was, unwilling to get involved._ _

__Prompto couldn’t understand how a single city could be so incredibly segregated at particular parts, and yet here he was. It was a wonder why Noctis actually decided to drive along this very road in the first place._ _

__Disregarding any of that as he pressed onwards towards his destination, the man struggled slightly to push open the damn doors to his ancient apartment building, heading up the creaky stairs with irregular thoughts of a certain prince on his mind, still. For some reason, the blonde couldn’t help but compare the immersive sight that Noctis’ building aesthetically provided to the current visuals of his own, the vast difference wholly and shockingly drastic. He had never been inside such a beautiful structure in his life, and he already missed it. Even the _smells_ were excellent there, whilst here he had to once again ignore the dead rat in the corner of one of the stairwells that the tenants and landlords refused to remove._ _

__Knowing them as a community, the blonde would probably just have to wait impatiently until he finally lost any and all of his restraint with the rancid smell, ultimately having to deal with the rotting mess himself. He could only eagerly wait for _that_ moment to come._ _

__Prompto took deep, muffled breaths as he made it to the appropriate hallway, mildly confused as to why he had paced all the way here so frantically. Maybe after everything that had just happened, the idea of leisurely walking simply sounded inane._ _

__Making his way to the last turn before his door and turning the corner without a second thought, Prompto instantly froze in his tracks with a sharp and indisputable abruptness, any thoughts of the Prince of Lucis that were still persisting dissipating within a fraction of a second. At that moment, he couldn’t even remember the guy’s name. He couldn’t care enough to._ _

__His door was ostensibly visible from where he was standing, not too far down the hall as to be indistinct. Prompto could easily perceive the somewhat damaged and slanting handle, the frame scratched and scraped at the side. He could clearly make out how the door was not entirely shut, instead just resting a bit away from the lock, as if it was spitefully teasing it—like something being held just above a child’s available reach._ _

__Prompto didn’t make any immediate moves from his current spot. He just stood there stiffly, re-observing what was already optically discernible to him. The man’s two fingers weren’t even bothering to merely scratch against each other; they instead dug into skin with intense vigour and repetition, breaking through the thin, pale layer with discharging hints of blood flowering along the rakes._ _

__Not knowing what else he could’ve done at that moment, Prompto eventually placed a hesitant foot forwards on the faded carpet lining the stretch, positioning his other just ahead of that one, and repeating. His priorly, rushed breathing quickly dulled down into a softer, more consistent rhythm, despite his anxiety having spiked up several degrees. A question blossomed up to the forefront of his mind, and he couldn’t ignore the legitimacy it held._ _

__

__…Was there anyone still inside?_ _

__

__The door was now just in front of him, the blonde unable to help himself from swiftly scanning his outer surroundings before gradually leaning forwards. He found that he could peek through the tiny gap between the structures that was offered, but ultimately failed to distinguish anything other than the wall. He tried carefully listening for footsteps or anything else that would’ve alarmed him to the notion that his apartment wasn’t void of life, but could only perceive the sound of his own now-hasty breaths._ _

__Finally just opting to open the damn door, Prompto shoved it forwards with sudden and unexpected force, immediately scrutinising the open space for movement as the wood slammed against the adjoining wall. With what was visually available for him in the next instant, there seemed to not be any subsequent movement. The curt racket that the door put out followed with a dreadful silence, no scurrying footsteps or hasty voices emitting from within. No people appeared to be present._ _

__But what he saw instead wasn’t exactly better by any means._ _

__“No…” Prompto whispered out in a dead voice as he stumbled numbly inside, his eyes wide and frantic as he continued to scan the remnants of his home._ _

__The floor was completely covered with torn up and destroyed pieces of his possessions. His undersized couch was jaggedly ripped up, most of the cupboards broken and pierced, some windows cracked. Cups, utensils, glasses, pretty much everything he’d care to mention; all scattered chaotically throughout the small apartment, coarse liquids and repelling smells radiating throughout the area. The tiny TV that he had managed to get for free was gone, along with his laptop that was supposed to be on his coffee table. That of which, was currently spray-painted carelessly with the words ‘faggot’ and ‘whore’ in an ugly, red graffiti font._ _

__Trying his best to hold himself together at the horrid sight laid out before him, Prompto couldn’t help but realize that something inside of him was beginning to build up without any possible restraint, the very essence of it spiked with toxicity._ _

__Attempting to suppress the explosive emotions that were inexorably piling up, the blonde made his way to his room impetuously, taking dull, imprecise steps that even further broke whatever he couldn’t avoid. His entire body was suddenly very insensitive, and very cold. Once the prompt objective had been accomplished, his heart somehow sank even further, bile rising to the back of his throat at the sight. His cell phone, beloved camera, and earnings from the last couple of nights, all of which were always left on the nightstand by his bed, were evidently gone. The drawers of said nightstand were at the opposite end of the room, alongside the turned-over and stabbed-at mattress. His thin covers were impetuously torn apart. After a brief session of digging around the familiar debris, his discarded wallet turned out to still hold his credit cards; but after a brusque further inspection, every last coin was revealed to be absent._ _

__His wardrobe was ransacked and left open, one of the doors hanging at a dangerous-looking angle. The tiny chocobo figures within that he had collected as a kid, along with various toys inspired by games he loved, were all purposely beheaded; either ripped off or crushed, and on their sides, some even having spilt out onto the floor. It was petty of whoever decided to do it, but even so it managed to cattily stab at Prompto’s already-distressed heart._ _

__His bathroom was completely stripped of any possessions he had, including the make-up he used to conceal any minor injuries or bruises he sustained with certain men, the mirror shattered, the tap running for no reason. Despite his current conceptual instability, he turned it off._ _

__Making his way back to the main room at a sedate pace, he pictured the apartment he left a few hours ago, everything completely normal, just fine. He couldn’t comprehend why someone would do this to him, when he already had barely anything to give. He’d pretty much _have_ nothing to give, if it weren’t for-_ _

__A sudden, fleeting pulse sparked across the blonde’s mind in the very next second, Prompto nearly crying out as he abruptly recalled the most important thing in his world at that exact moment. The fact that he had been too fazed at the sight of his sabotaged home to not even consider it utterly appalled him._ _

__Dashing for his room once again whilst ignoring any obstacles that were in his way, the blonde briskly ducked down to check his nightstand that was still sans any drawers, begging with everything within him, praying to each of the Six, that the little secret compartment built into the back hadn’t been touched. Gods, at least give him that. He didn’t know what he’d do if he’d lost even that. He wouldn’t be able to-_ _

__A choked sob suddenly flew out of the blonde’s mouth as he saw the concealing block had been punctured straight through, the cramped space provided within the interior now void of anything more than wooden splinters._ _

__It had been his nest egg. Every single crown that he had decidedly saved up over the years, all towards his final and ultimate goal of getting the hell out of this wretched city; now all absent. He understood that it would have been a rather shitty thing to do, but he would’ve ditched all the ghastly people he unpragmatically owed money to; or at least the ones that wouldn’t find him if he had fled. Then he’d have made his way to somewhere exotic, like Lestallum, or some other place where he could see the stars. And it’d be there that he’d live out his life, possibly as just another hunter; or maybe even a photographer, if events would’ve turned out to be especially expedient to him. And with that in mind, Prompto had promised himself that no matter how much he owed someone, how much he needed it, no matter what he had to do instead; he wouldn’t touch his savings. They were practically his lifeline, the only thing that kept him going, with the lifting promise of a better future._ _

__

__And now it was all gone._ _

__

__“…Shit. Shit, shit, _shit!”_ Prompto piercingly wailed as his legs ensuingly gave out, the blonde collapsing to his knees as he stared off into a perception of emptiness, the entirety of his being suddenly spinning uncontrollably. His tears were relentlessly streaming without any reason to stop, and the man found himself screaming wordlessly into his fist from his position there on the floor. Seconds went by. Then minutes. A quarter-hour. _ _

__

__But then again, time no longer meant anything to him. Right then, it couldn’t._ _

__

__…Prompto couldn’t do this. No matter how hard he thought about it, there was no way out. Whoever the fuck had broken in had roughly stolen or destroyed fucking _everything_ that held any physical or sentimental value to him; and considering that it was someone he actually owed money to in return for him just to be able to afford his pathetic living expenses over time, then they must still be expecting him to pay what was due. He was sure if he purposefully observed his surroundings, he’d find some threatening note or something like it; and it wouldn’t be the first time. _ _

__That had been the only time that he had actually folded and had opened up his precious savings; because he’d rather take a chunk out of his future to the alternative of losing it altogether. And he doubted he’d have been granted a swift death, either._ _

__But that was then. Now there was no way he could slither out of the greasy predicament, no matter how desperately he wanted to. Not even with the money that he could still receive after recently having increased his workload even further could help him. Not in this fucking impractically expensive city. The new and old faces of his clients were already beginning to merge together after all this time, and he was spending a lot more time with his already-established customers opposed to new randoms. He just couldn’t afford to waste time standing around for ages whilst waiting tenaciously for a farcical chance of payment. He’d have to find Prince Noctis and force the guy to bang him every day for an unsanitary duration of time before he could even consider being able to wind up completely debt free._ _

__Still cradling himself awkwardly and pathetically on the fragment-riddled floor, Prompto became vaguely aware of the damn tears in his eyes that wouldn’t suspend their consistent streaming even after all this time. There were so many miserable notions that were racing through his mind at once that he couldn’t even pick out which one was causing the waterworks. Maybe it was merely a peaky combination of the matters._ _

__Besides the obvious and apparent issuance at hand, Prompto, ever the negativist, continued to fixate on everything that was wrong. Or maybe there just wasn’t anything right to count in. Right then, he couldn’t tell._ _

__He knew that even though this horrid situation had happened to him, and that he was possibly in actual, life-threatening trouble, he starkly couldn’t do anything about it. It was simply a fact. The blonde couldn’t call anyone, or even tell a single soul. Not just because he had no one to call in the first place, but because he couldn’t get involved with the police, or anyone who would result to contacting such after having been told. Not with what he did for subsistence. The man right then decided that a completely fucked apartment beat prison any day._ _

__Another sinister rumination had also lit up into his mind as he continued to conceptualize his pessimism, and he was actually too nervous to even put too much thought into the inquiry._ _

__

__…How had they managed to find out where he lived?_ _

__

__Trying his best to ignore the intimidating question, Prompto’s mind ended up flickering elsewhere to more investigative examinations._ _

__Whoever did it obviously had some major issues with him, because it was beyond obvious that this wasn’t just a robbery; it was a message. Although he naturally assumed it’d be someone he owed money to, he had rather ominous ties with so many people, it wasn’t truly verified who he was to even look at first. It was certainly true that he was in a fairly uncomfortable amount of debt just trying to pay for his apartment—that being both sourced by legal and otherwise means—and a lot of which were late._ _

__But he had also refused to re-meet with clients that were too rough or demeaning with him, who were most certainly _not_ happy having lost their willing piece of ass. It wasn’t to be ruled out that whoever decided to do this was simply acting out of spite._ _

__

__But to have destroyed and searched his apartment to such an extent that they could've discovered and taken his savings... Prompto suddenly choked up once again just having thought about his now-ruined plans, his abolished idealistic future._ _

__

__Whichever man it actually was, if it was even one of the two, it didn’t change the fact that currently all the blonde really had was one-thousand crowns in his pocket, and an apartment that he could no longer stay in. He wouldn’t dare, lest whoever had broken in decided to pay him another visit. And although he’d probably be found wherever he went in any case, he guessed he'd feel a lot safer elsewhere, as senseless or stupid as it may be._ _

__…Although- Astrals, if he was being completely honest, Prompto didn’t know why he didn’t just end it right there. It would be rather easy, by his standards. There were still knives in one of the drawers. The distance from his window to the pavement, if done right, could certainly prove to be fatal. If all else failed, he could just provoke some junkie on the streets. Where he lived, people like them didn’t take long to put a bullet in your skull; especially if you did something to piss them off. It was just another fabulous wonder of this city._ _

__But for some reason, he just couldn’t bring himself to seriously and genuinely consider actually falling through with such a thing. Not yet. It was no secret that his life was already pretty miserable; and now it seemed that it was about to get a whole lot worse._ _

__But deep down, Prompto refused to accept it. He didn't want to. He wouldn't be able to stand with anymore depressive anxiety beating down on his back._ _

__And so the blonde simply told himself over and over that he’d somehow find a way and get through this, like he did with everything. He was still alive, and it was going to stay that way. It was all going to be alright. Someway, somehow, he’d make the money again. Calm down, take a breath, and get on with it._ _

__After chanting that around one hundred times, Prompto eventually brought himself to his feet. And then the man finally got to work._ _

__Flittering around the remnants of his home, the blonde salvaged everything that could possibly prove valuable to him in any way. His wallet, his spare toothbrush that he had stored in his room, and the smaller book that he used to record all of his spendings and debt number contacts. He also retrieved the severed head and body of his favourite stuffed chocobo that he had gotten when he was six, and some other various, little things; all of which was stuffed into a huge, empty bag that he had found near a dumpster a few months back, the quality of the article still usable. And it just so happened to be one of the few fabric-based items in his apartment that weren’t now riddled with knife slashes and holes._ _

__Prompto found that most of his clothes, particularly the ones he used for work, were missing. Even though he got practically all of his more exotic clothing from strip clubs and sex establishments that were thankfully willing enough to part with them, it still hurt to have lost it. As sad as it was, they actually meant something to him, each individual item holding some kind of memory in his head. Granted, a lot of those could be considered vile and obscene to another, but it didn’t matter to him. They were the only reminiscences of his current life that he had, and now they were gone._ _

__Or at least, they were mostly gone. Regardless of the extreme personal losses, Prompto still found a collar that he liked, some undergarments that had gotten him tipped extra from several men, and a various bunch of tight clothing that he wore every other day. He also had the harness and vest jacket he was currently wearing underneath the button-up jacket, along with his favourite pair of work bottoms, which he commonly and privately referred to as his ‘lucky shorts’. Despite himself, he was still mildly glad that he at least still had these._ _

__After changing into skinny jeans and a dark shirt with modish holes in it, Prompto suddenly grasped that he was left with only the jacket that Noctis had given him in his hands, eyes locked onto the single article as an echo of reflexion ensued the accompanying memory._ _

__...He now sort of wished he had never left the prince's apartment. Regardless of the issues, he had been a whole lot happier there._ _

__After a few more seconds of simply holding the jacket whilst mentally contemplating, the blonde decidedly smelled the material. Despite him having worn it for a while, he could still sense that it was the prince’s, Noctis’ unique scent still recognizable against the fabric to him after having been with the man earlier. Prompto eventually slipped it on over his shirt, absentmindedly enjoying how warm it made him feel all of a sudden, and buttoned it up gently._ _

__

__The rest of his things were stuffed into the bag._ _

__

__The only pair of shoes left were the ones on his feet, and so he kept them on. He found another boot in the living room, but for the life of him couldn’t find its partner, the blonde ultimately giving up on the wearing search. The man was already so fatigued from the stresses of the last hour or so, he simply couldn’t find the energy to inspect any further._ _

__But he _had_ searched his apartment somewhat thoroughly, and hadn’t stumbled upon a note. If it were truly meant for him, the person wouldn’t hide it somewhere he’d never find it. So whoever the hell did this to his apartment apparently wasn’t aiming to scare him into complying; they were simply destroying and stealing everything he had. Maybe they were sick of him and his payment delays, and decided to just end it at ransacking his place, leaving those flagrant words on his table as a missed greeting. Or maybe they were expecting him to be there when they arrived, and once bored of waiting, finally resolved to take out their outrage on his home._ _

__Whichever it was, Prompto couldn’t ignore the concept of it happening again. Because whoever it was, they must have some basic level of knowledge when it came to literally stalking another, to have followed him all the way to his apartment when he didn’t even have a car._ _

__The idea ran a slight chill down the blonde’s spine, and he found himself moving a bit faster as he continued to pack._ _

__Almost everything else in his raided apartment was finally deemed either useless, damaged, or stolen. And so, after having spared a final, lingering glance at what had once been his only safehouse, Prompto head directly for the exit, not sparing another glimpse towards the room behind him as he banged the broken door shut loosely. His last thought as he ambled away from the apartment was a deliberation over how long it’d take for that pesky and stingy landlord to take notice of the break-in._ _

__Not like it was his problem. Not anymore._ _

__…And just like that, Prompto realized that he no longer had a home. Not that the blonde ever really considered that apartment to be an actual ‘home’ for him; but it was the closest thing he had to one. And now it was gone, much like the vast majority of his belongings._ _

__This night appeared to be so jam-packed full of loss that it was appalling; but as it turned out, he no longer had any tears left to cry._ _

__Prompto emerged from his apartment with still-wet cheeks and dishevelled hair, his bulky bag slung over his shoulder from a single strap. The repetitive, light collisions against his side as he walked was somewhere between slightly mesmerizing and undeniably irritating, although either way he didn’t make any moves to alter the positioning._ _

__Rather abruptly, Prompto realized that it was time for a rather significant question that he hadn’t really considered or thought about until that very moment._ _

__

__…Now what?_ _

__

__The man literally had nowhere to go. And not just because he didn’t have a car, or an actual job to retreat to. Prompto was without any friends, family, or beneficial connections. He was surrounded by such immersive solitude that he doubted anyone would even realize if he suddenly disappeared until days after._ _

__The blonde was eventually rendered wondering solely on how long he’d be able to survive out here on the streets; because his one thousand crowns weren’t exactly going to get him very far, even if he constantly worked on top of it._ _

__Unconsciously, the man’s fingers travelled down to his pants, brushing over the bulge in his pocket that the roll of cash provided. Although now that he thought about it, this wasn’t just ordinary money. It was Noctis’ money. He felt like somehow it made a difference; or maybe he just wanted there to be. Like it was blessed with royal favour or something like that, and would grant him good luck, like a video game. It was stupid, but presently, any little thing helped; even if it was merely mental optimism._ _

__Prompto also observed how his arm was concealed by cobalt cloth, Noctis’ jacket made of such fine, snug material, obviously having been designed for utmost comfort._ _

__And the prince had just given it to him without a second thought._ _

__He had always personally believed that the entire royal family were all stuck-up, unsympathetic assholes, only caring about themselves on their high-up thrones that practically spat out their egotistical reputations to the world. He imagined them in their insanely expensive suites, with their fancy lifestyles and cuisines, not having any cares in the world or real responsibilities whilst heaps of their people struggled just to make a living for themselves or their families. A bunch of stuck-up cowards born with platinum spoons in their mouths, so to speak._ _

__It made the blonde wonder why someone like that had been more kind and affectionate to him than anyone else he had ever met. It didn’t make sense to him, and sort of contradicted with his biased opinion of the crowned line; yet he couldn’t actually deny its accuracy._ _

__At least there seemed to be at least one, good royal in all of Eos. The very royal that he may or may not have been crushing on not two hours ago._ _

__It was almost funny to Prompto, how he went from having been curiously obsessing over the prince of the kingdom to suddenly wondering if he’d actually starve to death due to his current predicament over the course of a single hour._ _

__It probably wasn’t humorous in the slightest, but the blonde was pretty desperate for distraction at that moment._ _

__Previously, Noctis had been the rather blatant distraction to him, partly due to the man’s own fond-like actions towards him._ _

__But whether the prince had truly cared for him, or was actually merely feeling sorry for him as a person, it didn’t matter anymore._ _

__Because that was now in the past. He was over it. He had to be. It was no longer even a little voice in the back of his head anymore, or a sole twinge in his heart; Noctis was to be nothing more than a memory to him, and that was how it would stay. At the moment, he couldn’t afford to have any distractions. Prompto had to focus deeply and entirely on the present and future, and how he was going to proceed onwards, his own well-being a whole lot more crucial than some stupid emotions getting the better of him. And he didn’t have much other choice in the matter, anyways._ _

__And so it was settled. Prompto was now finally heading off to attempt to catch the eyes of passing drivers, his apartment behind him, hefty bag over his shoulder._ _

__Taking another of those deep, appeasing breaths, the blonde took another step ahead, towards no destination in particular._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wise man once said, 'things have to get worse before they get better.'
> 
> I heard that in a movie somewhere, so it's quite possible that said wise man was actually some doof trying to sound edgy on the internet...
> 
> I'm always so nervous before hitting the submit button, I'm sort of just typing this to procrastinate XD
> 
> No matter, I'm happy for everyone who enjoyed this, and for those who didn't, I'm also happy but a little less but that's ok >w<
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Well, what do you know?! XD
> 
> I ain't finished, and I'm not gonna be until next week. _Shocker._ I ain't even mad about it, I pretty much assumed my ass would be too busy with Christmas comin' along to properly write the next update, but I let myself believe that I could get it all done.
> 
> Note to self: don't let me believe that I can get everything done. EVER.
> 
> Really sorry to all who were expecting an update, I'll for sure post the new chapter next week. And _yes,_ it will actually be next week, not the week after //w//
> 
> Thank you <3
> 
> Edit once a-f**king-again: I'm not happy with the next chapter. 
> 
> I'm really happy with this story concept of mine, and I really want to proceed feeling as confident as I can. Another point is, this is turning out to be my most popular story ever, and there are so many fabulous readers who are coming along with me on this, and I feel an utmost urge to give it my utter best. What I've written for this next update is not my best. I'm really sorry that I can't update for new years, but a week or two from now, and I can change enough so that I'll finally be content with my work. I'm a busy bee, and writing _does_ take up a lot of my time; but that's no excuse for all of these missed deadlines. All I can say is thank you all for your patience, and for putting up with my idiocy XD
> 
> ~❤~
> 
> FINAL-ish EDIT: Uploading next S̶u̶n̶d̶a̶y̶/̶M̶o̶n̶d̶a̶y̶ Wednesday. F*ck yeah. >W<
> 
>  **FINAL FINAL EDIT:** Moving houses has taken up a lot more time than I had originally anticipated. Not trying to make excuses, but it is how it is. It is not that I am struggling with the story, or that I am not happy; I just literally don't have any time to finish it up for Wednesday. I'll probably finish in a day or two, but just to be absolutely 100%, no doubt about it, no way in hell it gon' change, CERTAINLY certain, I'll upload o̶n̶ ̶M̶o̶n̶d̶a̶y̶ next Monday.
> 
> ...omg why am i even alive ;3; I can't apologize enough, so I'm just gonna pass out yet another thank you. So THANK YOU.
> 
> p.s. date has changed again, explanation/excuses will be in the next chapter's notes
> 
> **Disregard above.**


	4. I'm Sorry

Okay... 

Starting tomorrow, it'll be two months since I've uploaded another chapter for this. That's... just pathetic, really. To me, at least, it is.

I've rewritten, reedited, and reread this same stagnant, unfinished chapter so many damn times, I just... I don't want to anymore.

Currently, I'm in a phase where even writing 100 words seems to be too much to accomplish. Right now, I am just not in a position to do more with this story that I so badly want to enjoy and love. I want so terribly for this story to be intriguing and consistently updated, and for me myself to enjoy rereading what I've put out to you all; but at the moment, I am absolutely sick of it. I'm tired of trying so hard and long because I want to update, only to once again select whatever crap I thought would've been a good idea to delete it.

As of late, I've been hit with a nasty blend of writer's block, tons of time-consuming things to do outside of writing, having to move houses, and stressing personal issues that still linger even today. And all of a sudden, I'm having a massive load of work dumped onto my shoulders that I can't delay no matter what. With all of this in mind... I realize I've lost my muse for this story. I just don't have the time or energy to make a continuing effort.

Look, I know that this is just some stupid story on the internet that no one outside of myself actually cares about. And listen, I'm not trying to be pitiful and edgy and all of that crap−it is just the truth. If I take this fic down, it wouldn't actually affect anyone in the slightest. I _know_ this. And yet even so, all this time I couldn't stop the irrational feeling that I was letting people down with every missed deadline, that I was letting myself down by being so obtuse. I felt useless and ashamed, and still kind of do. For the last few weeks I've been struggling to sleep, hours going by miserably due to my head repeating over and over that I didn't write enough that night, that I could've done better. Once again, I know this is completely illogical and idiotic, and most definitely sums up to be a 'first world problem'... but it is what it is. 

Writing really meant something to me, having been one of the things I looked forwards to the most; and for it to suddenly have become one of the biggest issues in my life... I absolutely hate the feeling. I'm sick of this stupid stress, and of everything that accompanies. 

So I'm taking a break.

Yes, I know that not having updated for 2 months most definitely sounds like it's been a break already; but believe me, it hasn't. I want to drop this story for the time being, and do some other works, just to return to the notion of writing being fun and enjoyable. I'm thinking that once I've turned the tables around for myself, I'll be able to come back to this fic and kill the shit out of it without struggle. For me to actually be happy with it.

But that isn't going to happen right now. 

I'm so terribly sorry for anyone who's been waiting, and I just want to say a huge thank you for everyone's awesome support, it's honestly been the only thing keeping me from deleting this story all together. And I want to send out an especially ultra-humongous thank you and crushing hug to IRMA_VEP for their amazing encouragement and consolation. Their words have prevented this whole ordeal from being a whole lot worse than it could've been, and I cannot express just how grateful I am for that. So Irma, thank you. Like, seriously. From the bottom of my heart, and all of that. You're amazeballs.

So yes, to conclude, I am taking a break. I don't know for how long, but generally until around the time where my plate becomes less stacked. When my workload ceases to be so incredibly taxing, and after I've done some other stories that won't require half as much time, thought, and consideration. And I completely understand if you're too sick of all of this to even wait, because honestly, I think I would be, too. But if you're okay with this... then I thank you for your understanding.

Stay awesome, y'all. ❤


End file.
